The Fourth Ones
by Sandtail
Summary: The dark forest has won and only four kits can stop them.But there are bigger threats then the dark forest. One of them is a traitor with even more deadly plans then Tigerstar himself.
1. The plan part 1

**Yes I know I skipped Onepaw's Pov but I really wanted to do this cat's Pov then we can move on to Windclan. This is how the kits came to be.**

? Pov

As I looked over to my fellow clanmates I could see how hopeless they were. Did they really expect me not to do something, for goodness sake my own mate was down their with blackcough. She would join us soon.

I walked over to my former leader Bluestar. " I'm going to hunt." Bluestar let out a soft purr. " See Firestar we have to forget about them, hunting would be a good way to get the clans of our minds."

My fur bristled angrily, that was her clan she was talking about. I held my tongue and gave her a nod instead.

I padded through where we now lived in hiding. It was a kind of like Thunderclan territory with a mix of the other territories. I missed the soft feel of moss underneath my toes and the warmth of my clan beside me and-

I looked up too see what or who I bumped into. My green eyes met amber ones. I bared my teeth at the invader angrily. "Blackstar! Your suppose to be on Shadowclan's side of the forest."

The white black footed tom just snorted and lapped some water from the nearest stream. " You want to help our clans don't you." I cocked my head did he have a plan? Anything was needed to stop Tigerstar.

"Well don't you?" he was growing impatient. I nodded my head and was about to follow him when I paused. " Why should I trust you?"

Blackstar narrowed his eyes. " I haven't forgotten my clan unlike the rest of Starclan Mistystar and Onestar are already ready for this plan but we need Thunderclan."

I looked closer into his eyes. There was something he wasn't telling me. " Why do you care so much." I challenged.

Blackstar's gaze softened for a moment and muttered something about… Russetfur I think.

He twitched the tip of his ear beckoning for me to follow him. " Quickly before the rest of Starclan comes looking for us."

I started to follow him and thought about Sandstorm , Leafpool and Squirrelflight I prayed they would be ok.

As we went farther into the deep forest I could scent the other two. I picked up my pace for my family and clan.

**Blackstar Pov**

I led Firestar quickly into the forest almost thinking about the question he asked me. Why did I agree to this plan. I was reluctant at first until I thought of _her_.

Tigerstar had taken my mate away from me and for that he would pay. It was true I Blackstar former leader of Shadowclan had a mate.

The dark forest attacked us at a gathering. they killed a huge amount of cats. Starclan had tried to help but to no avail. Apparently Starclan cats could die too. They couldn't live forever and faded away once forgotten or killed.

Tigerstar started to call larger forces. They unleashed a pack of dogs and led our predators towards us. He turned to the nearest dead leader he could find- me.

He was about to rip my life out until she jumped into the way and faded away. I can never forgive myself if only I could have reacted quicker.

So I do this for her, yes my clan as well but I loved her more then the clans itself.

**Normal pov**

As the two toms padded into the clearing, Onestar and Mistystar were already waiting for them. Onestar dipped his paw into a pool revealing the four brutal leaders.

" The plan is soon to be set we must be ready." The other leaders nodded their heads agreeing.


	2. The plan part 2

**Yes I know I skipped Onepaw's Pov but I really wanted to do this cat's Pov then we can move on to Windclan. This is how the kits came to be.**

**Normal pov**

As the two toms padded into the clearing, Onestar and Mistystar were already waiting for them. Onestar dipped his paw into a pool revealing the four brutal leaders.

"The plan is soon to be set we must be ready." The other leaders nodded their heads agreeing.

Blackstar looked away gazing into an empty sky. "Are we to go to out original clans." Mistystar nodded her head for once agreeing with the Shadowclan leader.

Firestar cocked his head confused. "We're going back?" Mistystar purred amused then spoke. "We've found four gems able to send cats back to the living clans." Then her eyes got serious. "These gems have special powers giving us the power to defeat Tigerstar and his warriors."

Firestar's eyes widened. "Powers do you know which ones?" He turned his head to the other former leaders. "Would we even remember why we were sent if we have a different mind-"

Blackstar cut him off. "We'd still have the same spirit I just hope we don't fail." His fur bristled as the bush rustled. The other leaders started to growl and bristle as well. " who's there?" Onestar called.

"what are you four doing here !" came a hiss. Firestar gulped. They've been caught by more then two Starclan members.

Lionheart, Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Stonefur were standing now in front of the bushes fur fluffed.

Bluestar snarled at Firestar. "Don't you understand we've lost it's over?" Blackstar stepped forward.

"No! It's not over how can you say that?" he hissed. Stonefur growled back at him " easy for you to say."

Blackstar bared his teeth at the dead Riverclan warrior whom he killed. Lionheart stepped forward calmly. "I'm sorry, but what Bluestar says is true as much I hate it."

Yellowfang kept her gaze steadily at the retreating four cats. "Don't don anything stupid." She growled her grey fur almost hidden in the silver forest trees.

Mistystar looked around for an escape until her eyes reaches a small tunnel. "Quick run!" she led the way as they reached the dark tunnels holding four gems at the same time.

Blackstar snarled. "You idiot we'll easily get lost or found in here." Mistystar rolled her eyes at him. "I am trying to help us out frog breath." Blackstar narrowed his eyes at her as they continued to take the several different routes.

Firestar suddenly stopped. " I think they've lost us." Onestar shook his fur of the burrs and dirt that got caught on his coat. " No we're just lost." He started to groom his paws.

Firestar padded up to Mistystar licking the gems. "Which ones are we suppose to take." He asked.

Mistystar nudged the Bright orange one like fire to him. Firestar quickly used his tail to hold it.

She gave the jet black one to Blackstar and the light green one to Onestar, keeping the sky blue one for herself.

Onestar shuffled his paws impatiently. "So now what." Mistystar looked at all the gems trying to remember, and then her eyes brightened. " Lick the games all at the same time. The three toms did as they were told.

Then there was a bright light.

Bluestar snarled angrily as they reached another empty tunnel spot. " how could they put the clans in even more danger then they are now!" Lionheart shrugged his broad shoulders. " maybe they are helping the clans."

Yellowfang snorted. " And mice fly Lionheart , there was no prophecy and no sign." Stonefur looked at the dark moon rising. " it's been a while, I need to go back with the rest of Riverclan."

Bluestar sighed. " lets hope it works."


	3. They live in you

**Tigerclan**

**Leader Tigerstar**

**Deputy Thistleclaw**

**Medicine cat Jayfeather**

**Prisoners/Warriors**

**Whitewing**

**Graystripe**

**Dustpelt**

**Sandstorm**

**Birchfall( traitor)**

**Thronclaw ( traitor)**

**Brakenfur**

**Leafpool**

**Spiderleg**

**Cinderheart**

**Foxleap**

**Bumblestripe**

**Squirrelflight**

**Brambleclaw**

**Dovewing**

**Ivypool **

**Queens**

**Dovewing**

**Elders**

**All killed**

**Apprentices**

**Cherrypaw**

**Molepaw was killed defending kits**

**Hawkclan**

**Leader Hawkstar **

**Deputy Mapleshade**

**Medicine Cat Mothwing Willowshine**

**Prisoners/Warriors**

**Reedwhisker**

**Graymist**

**Mintfur(traitor)**

**Icewing ( Traitor)**

**Mallownose**

**Pebblefoot **

**Grasspelt**

**Queens**

**Petalfur**

**Elders**

**All dead**

**Brokenclan**

**Leader Brokenstar**

**Deputy Clawface**

**Medicine Cat Littlecloud**

**Warriors/ Prisoners**

**Oakfur**

**Smokefoot**

**Applefur**

**Crowfrost**

**Ratscar ( traitor)**

**Pinenose (traitor)**

**Tawnypelt**

**Olivenose**

**Tigerheart (traitor)**

**Queens**

**Dawnpelt**

**Elders**

**dead **

**Breezeclan**

**Leader Breezestar**

**Deputy Antpelt**

**Medicine cat Darkfur **

**Prisoners/ warriors**

**Nightcloud**

**Emberfoot**

**Sedgewhisker( traitor)**

**Sunstrike ( traitor)**

**Swallowtail **

**Leaftail **

**Weaselfur**

**Whitetail **

**Queen Heathertail**

Dovewing lied in the nursery quietly as the night guards. Her one kit had been born in the middle of the night. Strangely it wasn't as hard as the other Queens had said at least when they were alive.

The dark forest had ambushed the clans at a gathering killing the four leaders. Then they came to the camps killing the queens, a few warriors and one apprentice _Molepaw_

The tiny orange scrap of mewled hungrily for milk at its mother's belly. Dovewing looked sadly at her kit. " Sorry little one I didn't get to eat today."

The kit opened its green eyes as if looking at his mother understanding what she was saying. Dovewing purred. "You remind me of a great leader. I don't care what Bumblestripe says your name will be Firekit."

Firekit mewled happily then snuggled into her chest fur. Dovewing licked her sleeping kit purring. "One day Firekit you'll be free."

&%&(&&)_)))*&%$#!%^UIIIIO_)(())))))))_(&^%###

The small white kit snarled at its prey a small colorful butterfly. So close to pouncing he heard his name being called.

" Blackkit!" Blackkit whipped his head around to see his fuming mother hissing at him. "Wait until your father hears about this. You have a perfect _pure_ Bloodline yet you waste time on a Butterfly!" she screeched at him

Blackkit flattened his ears slightly. Why did Dawnpelt have to be so hard on him? " I'm sorry Dawnpelt I should have been practicing my fighting skills right? He replied Sarcasm pouring out of his voice.

Dawnpelt sighed. " Blackkit go to the nursery while I speak to your father." Blackkit scrunched his face in disgust at the word _father_. Ratscar didn't even bother to come at his birth!

As Blackkit raced to the nursery. Dawnpelt shook her head sadly at the remembrance of her former leader.

%^&*(((*YTR%$W!#$%^%&**()_()&*^%^%##^&*&)(_

" I ASKED FOR A TOM YOU KNOW GOOD EXSUSE." Roared Hawkstar. He bared his teeth at the scared queen Petalfur.

" I'm sorry Hawkf-star. I'll try harder next time." She stuttered. Her small fragile blue kit was mewling helplessly under Hawkstar's grasp. " Please let her live the tom didn't make it."

Hawkfrost eyed her and snarled as he released the kit who now had claw marks on her back. He crouched and pounced on his mate sending blood all over the cave.

"As punishment for producing fox dung your name shall be Noeye and the kit will be called Mistykit in remembrance of the horrible leader Misty_star._"

He spat at the now one eyed kit as she comforted her crying kit and left.

Noeye licked her kit calming it down as it mewled. " shh my little one your name is an honor. Mistystar was a great leader known for her bravery my kit.

The small kit blinked her blue eyes at her mother and dozed off snoring softly.

T$%%$&(*(*(_)_(&^$#$#~%%(*()**^%VBNO*&%&$&MML((L)(09

Heathertail was sobbing softly in the corner of the nursery moaning on how she never wanted kits. Whitetail was comforting her. " It's okay Heathertail it'll be alright."

Heathertail looked at her friend sadly. " It's not that I don't want kits it's just that there _his_ kits! What would Onestar think Whitetail and What about Ashfoot what would she-"

She was cut off by her Whitetail. " they are not his kits and never will be they are yours only and they will not be named clawkit."

Heathertail sniffled. " How can I take care of kits I don't even know what to name one."

Whitetail coked her head thinking. " What about after Onestar?"

" Sure"

" Get some rest will you

**Okay Ratscar and Dawnpelt created Blackkit. Hawkstar and Petalfur created Mistykit. Bumblestripe and Dovewing created Firekit. Heathertail and _him_ Create little Onekit. So in order of Age. Blackkit, Firekit, Mistykit, and Onekit.**

**And no they are not Blackstar , Firestar ,Mistystar , Onestar . They only have the appearance and Spirit. The former leaders are with Starclan scattered across the skys**


	4. Tricked

**I shall be doing Character profiles at the start of every chapter.**

**Firekit is a orange tom kit with forest green eyes. He likes to see the peace of things and believes in justice even though he's so young. He doesn't believe in the way Tigerclan works and likes to hear stories of Thunderclan.**

Tigerstar snarled at his deputy Thistleclaw. " Are you sure?" Thistleclaw nodded his head. " She named him Firekit."

" What!" he hissed. " That name is forbidden how old is the kit?"

" four moons. Do you want me to get rid of it?" Thistleclaw asked choosing his word carefully

Tigerstar looked at his deputy thoughtfully. " No. I have a better idea." Thistleclaw looked shocked. " B-but what are you going to do with it."

Tigerstar smirked. " They think that kit will save them all. I'll make sure it ruins them all then they'll think twice."

Thistleclaw purred. " Perfect who will mentor it."

" I will." He paused for a moment. " How old is that apprentice."

" Twelve moons." Thistleclaw answered. Tigerstar flicked his tail at him. " She will become a warrior today and a queen tomorrow."

**Firekit's pov**

I watched as my mother and father argued again . They seemed to argue over me. I never meant to cause anybody pain. But so far I guess I have.

My mother pregnant again with father's litter again. I hope it'll be alright if I went to ask Cherrypaw for a story.

I padded up to my mother after Bumblestripe left. " Dovewing-" I started then I saw the tears in her eyes I recoiled quickly. " What happened did Bumble-"

I was cut off by her licking at me. " You care too much Firekit." I purred at my name. It sounded special to me at least.

"Mother may I go talk to Cherrypaw now?" I asked. Dovewing's smile disappeared. "Cherry_tail_ died today.

My eyes widened and I felt tears running down my cheeks. " It's because of Tigerstar isn't it!"

Dovewing tried to lick my tears away but I pulled back. " I hate him! I hate this clan!

I screamed at her. Didn't she understand me? I Ran out of the nursery crying.

Then I bumped into something. I looked up too see dark amber eyes staring at me. I've never seen this tom before. He had several scars on his face and body but he also had blood on his lips.

I curled my lips back into a snarl. ' Tigerstar!" he glanced at me carefully then smirked. " Your Firekit aren't you?"

I hissed at him. " Murderer!" Tigerstar shook his head at me sadly I think it was sad at least.

" You don't understand. He started. " I had to kill her she was plotting to take over Breezeclan you know how small they are.

I looked at him shocked. " But Cherrypaw would never- she's just one cat. How would you even know? I challenged.

" She was rebelling, you think I like the way cats talk about me. If I'm not disciplining them they'll rebel and destroy the clans. He shook his fur roughly. " of course your only a kit what would you know."

I thought about it for a while. He's just like the great Thunderclan leader he's trying to help the clan. " Wait!" I called after him. He stopped himself from walking away.

"Yes?" he asked. " I-I want to help you I want to rebuild this clan like you." I blurted out without thinking.

He smirked. " good you know that means we have to discipline the clan I can teach you how to do that young warrior."

My eyes glowed happily. " that means-"

"I'll mentor you Firepaw." He replied, I purred not caring that I was only four moons old. I would be just like Tigerstar.


	5. Kill them all i don't care

**Time for Blackkit's Profile well now he's Blackpaw he's two moons older then Firepaw.**

**Blackpaw is a white tom with jet black paws and darker ears. He has bright blue eyes. He's polydactyl which means he has an extra toe. Only he and his mother know that fact. He's arrogant sneaky and smug but he has a softer side for his mother. He hates his father but finds an idle in Brokenstar his mentor.**

**Blackpaw pov**

I purred in delight as Brokenstar praised me in my fighting skills. One day I'll use them on somebody preferably Ratscar. I flexed my claws angrily at the thought of his face.

" What's wrong with you." Brokenstar questioned. "Ratscar!" I hissed. Brokenstar purred a rusty cold purr it made my spine tingle.

" Soon you'll be able to destroy that good for nothing tom." I sighed boredly. " When will that be?"

" I- he gave a cold smile my way. " Today." I froze shocked. " what?" he started to circle me suspiciously. " I thought you hated him."

" I know but-" Brokenstar growled. " I thought you were different from him." He sat down as he stared me down. I avoided his dark gaze. " who?" I muttered.

"My first Deputy." I gulped. He'd heard this story before. Brokenstar snarled showing teeth stained with blood. " I've told this story haven't I?" I nodded my head.

" tell it to me!" he demanded. " you had a deputy named Blackfoot who was trustworthy even until your death. Then he met Tigerstar a cat worthy to lead your clan. Blackfoot became his deputy until he died then he took over Brokenclan in cold blood with the kittypet leader until you came back a defeated them both." i finished.

Brokenstar nudged me over into a den full of brambles. "I will lure him here and you _will_ finish the deed. I looked around the den for a few moments until Brokenstar looked back at me and spoke. " And Blackpaw he deserves it." Then he turned to get him.

" Why dose this feel so wrong. He deserves it he never loved me or Dawnpelt he's evil like Blackfoot." I whispered to myself.

"I could scent him coming closer then I remembered why I hated him much"

**Flashback**

Ratscar was screeching at Dawnpelt who had blood dripping down her face. "You need to hunt for the rest of the clan slave!" Dawnpelt hissed. " I am not your slave fox heart. You killed my Father and you expect me to listen to you!"

Ratscar snarled "How dare you. It probably because of your mother the half clan cat I wonder what would happen if I killed her too! Would that shut you up!

From the corner of the nursery. Blackkit watched his mother be hit again he heard the loud thud as she fell to the ground coughing up blood.

Blackkit whimpered as Ratscar continued to speak about Dawnpelt. " I never even wanted kits with you. The one you have now is as worthless as you foxdung!

His eyes wandered over to Blackkit in the corner of the nursery. He snarled. "your worthless just like your mother runt. You'll will never become a warrior runt!.

With that he pounced on Blackkit and clawed his chest until the nursery was bloody and laughed when he looked at what he'd done to his mate and kit.

**End Flashback**

I fought back tears remembering that. I still have that stupid scar because him. Mother died later from her wounds. Clawface was just as cruel. The whole clan is Tawnypelt didn't even do anything when she heard. Oakfur just stares at me like a something.

I couldn't care less for all of them even stupid Brokenstar!

I snarled as I heard him come closer. Then he was pushed into the den. "I snarled. " You killed mother!

I could hear his panicked gasps of shock but I didn't really I jumped onto his back digging my claws into his back.

He tried to flip me onto the ground but I stayed so finally I bit his throat feeling salty blood on my tongue but I held on until I was sure.

Brokenstar had brought one other cat for me Pinenose. Ratscar's apprentice. It was easier to catch she tripped on her mentors body and I had a grasp on her throat.

" W-wait Bl-ackpaw don't he's t-tricking you please d- I ended her life right there. I felt no pride no anger I was just numb even when Brokenstar congratulated me. I felt nothing.

I was evil I was the bad I was just like Blackfoot. Right there I passed out


	6. Meeting someone new

**I haven't updated in such a long time… like yesterday XD**

**Mistypaw is a blue she cat with amber eyes. She is a very shy kit who dosen't socialize well with others. She has close relations with her mother Noeye. She likes to hear stories on the mythical clan Riverclan.**

**Mistypaw's pov**

" Mistypaw work harder."Icewing hissed. " I've seen mice hunt better then that."

"Mice don't hunt." I muttered. Icewing growled. " You are a disgrace to Hawkclan." I sighed sadly. I wished Hawkclan was like Riverclan. In the stories Willowshine told me Riverclan cats were the best, I wish they were real.

"You should be respecting Icewing." We were out on a patrol Icewing, me my brother Darkpaw and Mintfur and they all hated me except for Darkpaw. He was born a moon after me. We shared the same father but his mother was Icewing. Either way we were as close as siblings could get. Mintfur was the one that spoke.

Darkpaw nudged my shoulder with his nose and gave me a reassuring glance. " you're getting better." He muttered quietly.

Icewing purred at the sight of her son. "Darkpaw show us your hunter crouch." Darkpaw flashed a smile at his mother and got down on all fours doing a perfect crouch. Mintfur flashed a look of pride at her apprentice.

Icewing then remembered I was there and rolled her eyes. "Mistypaw you are to stay here while and practice your skills until you're sure enough to _kill_."

I gulped. She said kill like it was so easy I couldn't even catch a mouse. I was a failure. As they left I flattened my ears and cowered. I was the biggest failure.

Suddenly I scented a vole. I swallowed my fear and crouched down just like Darkpaw did. I was about to pounce when I smelt another cat.

As fast as I saw it my prey was in the mouth of a huge brown tom with blue eyes. He was hissing at me on Hawkclan territory.

"What are you doing here?" He growled. I was to scared to answer or move for that matter. He took a pace towards me then recoiled then his fur lied flat. "Oh you're a Hawkclan warrior."

I was offended, did he think I was not a threat. Snarling I took a pace towards this strange cat then I paused. " you think I'm a warrior." He cocked his head at me. "Aren't you?"

I blushed. " N-no I'm an apprentice." He looked embarrassed. "oh. Well are you going to take this vole. He asked pushing it towards me.

" Thank you." I gently picked up the vole on the ground and was about to leave.

" Wait!" he called. I turned my blue head to meet his ice blue eyes. " Yes?"

" What's your name?"

" Mistypaw. Yours?"

"Onepaw."

**The Kits are made apprentices based on their size and leader not their age.**

**Firepaw – seven moons**

**Blackpaw- nine moons**

**Mistypaw- five moons**

**Onepaw – four moons**


	7. Move along and you'll make it through

**So I switched the plan part 1 and 2 to chapters one and two it makes more sense that way. I got cookies XD.**

**Firepaw's pov**

I crouched down low enough not to startle the my prey a small rabbit. Making no sound I pounced as swift as thunder, killing my prey instantly.

Tigerstar purred as I showed him my kill. " Good Firepaw for only seven moons you are perfect and ready for bigger hunts."

I puffed out my chest with pride. I even helped Tigerstar chase down a traitor Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Both were found not doing their duties. Plus because of their past they had to be eliminated.

As we padded back to camp. Cats bowed to Tigerstar as he passed by. I gave a little smirk they would all be my warriors as soon as I became deputy.

One cat I really hated was Sandkit. Stupid noisy kit, she was a light brown she cat with tree brown eyes. Her mother was Cinderheart and her father Thistleclaw. I padded over to the nursery not to see Sandkit but my newborn siblings.

As I walked in my mother stared at me sadly as if she didn't want me here. Like I cared it was my job to know what was going on in the clan. I do it better then-

Sandkit bumped into me grinning happily. " I helped deliver the kits, it's so much fun." I rolled my eyes.

" I don't have time for fun Sandkit now get out of my way!" I hissed. She backed away sadly. Guilt tugged at my pelt . " Why?" she asked. I turned to face her. " Because I don't like in fact I-"

"Firepaw! Come meet your new siblings." My mother called softly. I grinned. Even my mother respected me.

I walked over to her side to see four squirming kits. She pulled the first up a dark brown tom with stripes and blue eyes. "Icekit." She said proudly. She pulled the next one up a pure white she kit with green eyes. " Snowkit." The next was a gray she kit. " Cloudkit." Finally a pure black she kit who had a small white marking on her head with amber eyes. "Seedkit."

She purred adoringly at her kits. I wondered how my father would feel about these kits. From the other side of the den. Cinderheart glared at me while licking Sandkit.

I'd guess I better leave. Quietly leaving the den I spotted a blue tabby with blue eyes. Only one thought came to mind. "Jayfeather." I whispered. He pricked up his ears then turned to face me.

Honestly he scared me. A blind medicine cat scared me. His eyes were freaky. They'd stare you down until you left.

"Well?' he asked. I avoided his gaze and shuffled my paws. " I uh… wanted to ask… if I could… help you find herbs." I grinned sleeplessly and he bought it.

He nodded his head and went to Tigestar's den. I could hear the snarls of my mentor and thought about what he'd done to Jayfeather to make them hate each other. I heard from a few cats that Tigerstar had killed Jayfeather's brother Lionblaze in cold blood. He hadn't had he?

My belly churned thinking about it. Jayfeather came back but with a scratch on his nose. Sighing I followed after him as we left camp.

We didn't talk for a while until Jayfeather turn to face me again. I gulped no cat should have eyes like his.

"Have you heard of the stories of Thunderclan?" He asked. I nodded my head. " Those are just kit stories I know them all."

"Really?" he muttered. I cocked my head. "Was there something I didn't know about. I spoke up again. "Tigerstar told me about the traitorous leader Firestar and how he manipulated his clan."

Jayfeather snarled for a moment and started to dig under a tree. I followed suit. " Don't break those roots we need them." I bit down on the bitter tasting root. I knew by the taste that it was burdock rook. "Blech!" I muttered mouth full of biter tasting herbs.

Jayfeather let out mrooooow of laughter. I smiled back at him I'd never heard him laugh before. It was a good feeling, kind of happy. I shook off the feeling quickly. I didn't have time for happiness I'd be happy once I'm leader.

"_No you won't!"_ a voice hissed. I looked over to Jayfeather. "D-did you say something." I asked. He looked at me as if I'd grown two heads. "No, why." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Listen I'm going up ahead.

You can stay behind and wonder all day." He gave me one last look before disappearing into the brambles.

"_Finally we're alone." _ The voice said again. I looked around panicked. " Who's there." "_um… let's just say I'm you." _My eyes widened. I opened my mouth about to yowl until the voice spoke again._ " Oh be quiet a least you can do what ever you want while 'm stuck inside myself… I mean you."_

I flattened my ears and shivered. "Who are you." _"I am you sorry for snapping like that." _ I gulped I must be going mad. "What are you doing in my mind?" I asked.

"_So young. let me give you a hint. Thunderclan." _Suddenly my mind was sucked into a different world.

I saw a proud orange cat that looked like me with bright green eyes. He down on the plain white ground. I gasped in shock. "W- What dose this me?" He looked at me sadly and said nothing then vanished.

I blinked my eyes for a few moments. "Are you still their?"

"Is who still there?" Sandkit steeped out of the brambles with Birchfall. I looked at Sandkit she looked groomed and little prouder. " I was hunting."

Birchfall snorted. " And talking to prey?" I snarled. " A rouge stole it." That was my best lie ? This must have shaken my up a bit.

Sandkit rolled her eyes. " well you missed my apprentice Ceremony. I'm Sandpaw now!" she grinned.

I sighed. "My warrior ceremony is tomorrow isn't it?" I narrowed my eyes at Sandpaw. She stuck her tounge out.

" Seedkit died while you were gone." Birchfall smirked at my reaction.

I flattened my ears. " So we lose cats all the time why dose this change anything."

" _How can you say that about your own sister, she would have made a wonderful warrior and friend."_

" she died because she was weak." _" No I wasn't I was strong and happy I had only opened my eyes until I was struck down by you mentor in cold blood…Why? Firepaw why?" _ This voice was small and innocent.

My belly churned unhappily. Sandpaw nudged my shoulder with her nose. She muttered a soft "I'm sorry." And followed her mentor back to camp.

I whimpered quietly to myself. I needed sleep that's all some sleep because this whole day had been a dream. I would wake up and be with my mother happy.

But somehow I knew it wasn't a dream.

**Onepaw's Pov**

"_Great job Onepaw." _ I purred. "Thanks Onestar." The former Windclan leader has been helping me out for about a moon now. He's told me all about Windclan and destiny and stuff.

" _I think you're ready for anything now." _ I laughed happily. The clan thought I was weird for doing that but they didn't know I had a leader inside me.

" _maybe we should bring our fresh kill back before Breezepelt begins to wonder." _ I nodded to myself and ran to the camp. When I got their my clanmates gave me their usual stares of disgust.

I shrugged it of. If they don't want my rabbit they don't have to eat it. _" it's okay Onepaw they do that because they care about you… Quick do something Antpelt's coming." _ I looked up to indeed see Antpelt I bowed my head to avoid eye contact.

" you may rise." He commanded. I sighed in relief until he scratched my nose. I whimpered in shock. "Where were you rat!" he snarled. All of the clan went into the den to avoid the conflict.

I saw my mother retreating into the den and gave her a look too say help me. She snorted and continued inside.

" _Stay strong Onepaw stay strong."_

" I will Onestar I will."

" How dare you!" Antpelt screeched and slapped me send me spiraling across the ground. I didn't move nor did I want to


	8. Awake and alive

**The way I write it based on the music I'm listening to. Before I was listening to you are not one of us by the lion king animals (you know your in sh-t when animals start singing about you. Next I'll be listening to the skillet comatose album then something else.**

**Blackpaw's pov**

"All warriors old enough to kill your enemy gather beneath dead tree!" Brokenstar yowled.

Cats gathered beneath the dead tree shivering at the command. Brokenstar smirked at the sight of cats fearing him. "Today we are here to make Blackpaw a warrior. He has followed the Dark forest code and I believe he has the right to become a warrior."

I puffed out my chest proudly, of course I'd become a warrior today I was perfect as Brokenstar said. He stepped down and touched noses with me. "From today on you will become Blacktail!"

"Blacktail! Blacktail!" I gave my chest fur a few licks embarrassed. After a while it was like nothing happened. Not that I cared very much.

"Blacktail." Tigerheart called. "We're going on a patrol." I rolled my eyes at him. "_Half-clan problems." _ "Yeah" I replied. Tigerheart snickered at me "Yeah?" wait who had said that.

I whipped my head around. No other warriors were there except me , Tigerheart, and Clawface.

" Are you coming." Clawface growled. I nodded my head. " yeah um yeah I'll be there."

Clawface rolled his eyes and continued on with Tigerheart.

I swear that cat thought he owned me. _" maybe he dose you don't know that do you?" _ I sighed I just had my warrior ceremony and already I was mad._ Well most cats that kill cats become mental cats"_

I might as well talk to myself while hunting. As I padded outside the camp I wondered if I was going mad I paused. " wait how do know I-" my voice got lower . " killed certain cats."

_Wow you're not freaking out that's amazing. Well first up I'm you and you are me._

" What?" _ I am well was Blackstar. _ My belly churned. " Your evil." _Wrong Brokenstar's evil he killed me._ " Because you're evil you killed to get what you wanted" _And you didn't I saw what you did to Ratscar and Pinenose and secondly I killed because my leader told me too! _" B-but I had to kill him he killed mother." I argued.

_Just like me arrogant and stubborn. You weren't there when I killed two cats. Your planning on killing more then that._ I hissed angrily. " That's my business!"

_Our business runt, may I ask who your planning to delete. Tawnypelt, Tigerheart, the other clans. _My eyes widened in shock on how much this dead cat knew. " Your not real your only in my head!"

_Oh so now you freak out! What about this runt if I teach you things on the old clans and how to battle will you stop? _" I can't stop because these cats deserve it!" I snarled. " You don't know what it's like to not trust anybody and no one to trust you!"

_Really I don't that's what you think. I've lost everything. My mate, my clan even my family! _ I thought I could see a white cat narrowing his eyes at me teeth bared. _Maybe I should find another apprentice who cares!._

" I'm not an apprentice I'm a warrior." No response. I shivered that cat was cold. I felt guilty. " What if he's right those cats don't deserve it I do." I muttered softly.

Was my leader wrong did he lie to me.

_Yes …yes he did. _ I pricked my ears up. "Blackstar I'm sorry I want to help you."_ You can't help me if you don't trust me._

I gulped he was right I didn't trust anybody. I'm not even sure if I believed the fact that Brokenstar lied to me.

_Maybe I could get you to believe me with proof. _I cocked my head. "what kind of proof." _Follow me _ " I can't" _ what do you mean you can't I- oh right well…um can you smell the honey tree._

Again I was confused there was a honey tree in Brokenclan_ Shadowclan I can hear you thought and when I'm talking to you don't do that _ " Do what?" _ all I ever get from you is what no pardon? I mean yowl to the whole world that you can hear me._

"Don't tell me what to do! Hey stop how are you moving me stop it." I can't believe my mind Is dragging me around!

I was dragged all the way to a hollow honey tree. As I stepped inside I scented another cat. Instinctively I went into a pounce. This cat was an orange tom with bright green eyes unlike my blue ones and he seemed to be arguing with himself.

"Um…hi?"


	9. Monster

**More Skillet songs I listened to Awake and alive last chapter and the last chapter was Move along I forgot the artist. This chapter will be a skillet song.**

**Fireclaw's pov**

_Fireclaw listen to me I-_ "No you listen to me your telling me everything I know is a lie" I hissed. _Fireclaw please don't do this it's the only way_ " No, it's not you want it this way just like in the-" _ Stories_

" Stop cutting me off foxheart!" _you almost killed Snowkit just to prove a point wasn't Seedkit enough for you. Maybe I was wrong or to late you've influenced my Tigerstar he lied to you to the clan Thunderclan._

"Shut up just-" I paused there was a blue eyed white cat with black feet staring at me.

"Um... hi?" he stuttered. My eyes widened did he see all that. Now he thought I was mad. Wait a minute his scent wasn't one of Tigerclan. I snarled. I pounced on the confused tom before he could react.

_No! stop it Fireclaw. _ I didn't listen to the stupid command from the dead spilled from the dazed apprentice.

I clawed his back as hard as I could until he flipped onto his back crushing me.

**Blacktail's pov**

The fiery tom pounced onto my back I flipped him over then got up as quick as I could remembering my training. I clawed his belly. I heard Blackstar screeching in my mind at some other cat.

_Control your apprentice this wasn't planned_ he hissed. I didn't want to kill this cat I really didn't but I would If I had too. I also just remembered that I was suppose to be on patrol.

Dark forests dam it. I slashed at his flank and ran as fast I could away from the killer mad tom and collapsed. Before I closed my eyes I saw a small brown tom and blue she cat. I hoped they wouldn't attack me too.

**Fireclaw's pov**

This cat was stronger then I expected he slashed at my flank stunning me then took of running . I sneered what a coward.

_You're a monster! _ I ignored the voice and continued on what I was doing plotting on how to kill Thistleclaw without evidence of what I did.

Did it really matter how I killed I was a patrol with him. _No just no _I rolled my eyes. "Brace yourself for the ride Firestar." I chuckled.

I started walking towards Thistleclaw. He hissed after seeing my bloodied body. " what in the name of Tigerclan happened to you."

I flattened my ears putting on my best deceiving look. " I was attacked a rouge he said he would attack Tigerclan unless he saw the deputy."

Thistleclaw looked suspicious. "Why the deputy?" I shrugged. "Why should I know?" I let out a small purr as he followed me.

As we got to the hollow he looked around. " Where is this rouge?" he asked. I answered by striking his throat then biting down on it until blood was gushing out all over the ground.

His eyes were milky and widened in shock. I quickly left the scene I would become deputy. No matter what.


	10. He is not one of us

**Oh no! Fireclaw's is evil. He wasn't going to be at the start. In fact Blacktail was suppose to kill Ratscar and feel so bad about it that he'd run away. I know but Fireclaw's one of the fourths oh well no one said this story would have a good ending. **

**Mistyfrost' pov**

This was the second time I had met the brown tom. His name was in my mind, his beautiful eyes and fur. I had been made into a warrior at a very young age but so had he.

_Remember he might not love you back. _The old Riverclan leader was me now. I took my role easily, because of my father Hawkstar. I knew he wasn't leading very well. My younger brother Darkheart was thought to be dead but survived became his favorite.

I shivered remembering how cruel each of the clan leaders were I haven't heard from Onepaw in a while. Dose he have a warrior name now? Is he alright or dead. _ He's fine I trust Onestar to watch him._

_Mistyfrost, I think soon it'll be the time to introduce you to your po-Mistyfrost it's Onepaw._

Onepaw padded over to me purring. "Miss me?" I touched muzzles with him. Then I noticed his scared face and body.

"What happened to you?" He sighed. "I had to fight for my ceremony." I cocked my head. "Why you deserve it."

" Breezestar thinks that I should never been born and- he was cut of as a bloodied tom ran right in the middle of them and passed out.

My eyes widened in shock on how injured the cat was. _Do something he's one of you! _ Mistystar voice hissed at me.

" Onepaw-" "Onescar" he corrected. I growled at him and shrunk down. " okay. Okay shessh.

" Go fetch some cobwebs, I'll get some water." Onescar rushed away to get some cobwebs, while I picked up moss soaked with water.

I put it on the toms head and he groaned._ Be carful with him he's arrogant. _ Is he Brokenclan I thought. _ Yes he's a __Shadowclan__ cat. _

" What were you talking about before he came here?" _ Never mind it Mistyfrost it's was nothing._ I growled in protest. _Just because_

Onescar returned with the cobweb. I placed the cobwebs on his back and shoulder. He groaned and blinked his eyes open.

**Blacktail's pov.**

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw two figures and growled. " What are you doing!" I snarled and lashed my black tail angrily.

The tom looked shocked. "Well we just saved your life." I snorted. " I don't need your help." _ Relax Blacktail_ I hate it when cats tell me what to do.

_The tom is Onescar and the she-cat is Mistyfrost. _ " you just lead me to my death!" I screeched.

The she-cat took a step towards me and smiled. " I'm Mistyfrost, Your Blacktail apprentice of Blackstar right?"

I bared my teeth at her. "I'm a warrior!" Onescar looked at me oddly. "What?" I asked. Onescar studied at me thoughtfully. "You have jet black paws but a black tail."

Mistyfrost nudged him playfully. "Onescar!" "Well he does!" I looked at them shocked. "You'll both smell like you're from different clans, but you act as if your friends."

Onescar purred. "Well we oddballs have to stick together." _They can hear Mistystar and Onestar and you can hear me._

"Wait you guys have a crazy leader in your head too?" _watch it runt! _ They both nodded their heads.

" but isn't there four of us." I asked. _Yeah he tried to kill you_. I felt like throwing up. Onescar noticed my uneasiness. "What's wrong" he asked.

"Fireclaw tried to kill me!" I blurted out. Onescar cocked his head at me. " Fireclaw?" he looked like he was thinking for a moment then nodded his head I figured Onestar had told him.

" So is he our enemy now ?" Mistyfrost meowed softly. "if he is what if he tells Tigerstar hunt us down or something."

**Onescar's Pov**

I licked Mistyfrost muzzle when she said that. I guessed that I was more laid back then Blacktail and Mistyfrost.

Sure Blacktail freaked me out he was huge and all but I could tell he stressed. I gazed up at the moon. Then looked at Mistyfrost, she looked beautiful in the moonlight._ NO! she is in another clan! _ I shook Onestar's warning off.

"Should we leave the clans?" I asked. I swear I could see Onestar snarl at me to be quiet. I rolled my amber eyes and looked to Blacktail. "Maybe." He replied.

Mistyfrost shook her head for a no. "I could never leave my mother behind." I heard Blacktail narrow his eyes at her. "We'll all have to make sacrifices."

I snarled at him. "She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to would you leave your mother behind." I regretted saying those words as soon as Blacktail became silent.

_His own father killed his mother. _My eyes widened in shock. My father was obsessed with Heathertail. _ He killed his father in revenge…and another warrior too. _ I would never go that far. I feared Blacktail at the moment.

Would he kill me too or Mistyfrost. No I wouldn't let him touch her. I hope she felt the same way about me.

**Blacktail Pov**

How dare he mention my mother he doesn't even know what happened to nosy tom but I'd expect that from a _Breezeclan_cat. Okay maybe I shouldn't have went that far.

" I'm going home." Home ha Brokenclan would never be my home. I saw Mistyfrost hiss at Onescar. I smirked he deserved it.

As I walked into camp cats were assembled and staring at me. I heard cats whisper traitor and thing like that. I gulped fear taking over my mind as Brokenstar, Tigerstar and _Fireclaw._

I saw the orange tom sneer. Brokenstar snarled at me. "How dare you show your face here?" Tigerstar unsheathed his claws. "You've killed my deputy and injured my warrior!"

Brokenstar looked at me steadily; I think I saw a flash of fear in his eyes. "EXILE!" he yowled.

I snarled at him. So this is how he repays his apprentice. " What!, you'll kill cats all the time Foxheart and force me to kill for you and this is how you thank me." Fireclaw looked interested in what I had to say so I continued. " Or are you afraid now that you know what I can do?

Tigerstar bared his teeth at me and pounced on my back. Several cats gasped in shock. I heard Honeykit and Treekit whimper as Tawnypelt pushed them into the nursery. Tigerstar was heavier and crushed me down.

I couldn't fight him because I was crushed on the ground. I felt his cold breath on my throat._ No! Fight back fight back! _ Tigerstar was shocked as I flipped him onto his back. I was shocked too.

_Run runt! _ I turned tail and ran out of camp still in shock and even more pain then before. I ran until I reached the twolegplace. I went under the fence. It scratched my belly and winced in pain.

"What do you think you're doing?" Great another she-cat at least Mistyfrost almost saved my life. "What do you think you're doing!" she snarled. I got a good look at her she was a brown she-cat russet brown, actually with forest green eyes.

" Dying." I replied. She hissed. " Well die some where else not here!" I rolled my eyes. "Well if you help me I could die some where else."

She rolled her own green eyes and went to fetch some leaves. " what leaves are those." I asked. She growled. " I don't know but it will stop the bleeding. She looked at my wounds more closely. " What the heck happened to you?"

I winced in pain as she pressed down on my shoulder. " I just got banished that's all." She smirked. " they messed you up badly maybe you should stay here a while."

I licked my bloodied paw. " I'm not kittypet." She looked offended. " I'm a rouge mouse brain."

I grunted in reply. " What's your name Blackie." She asked. I huffed at her. " I'll tell you when you tell me!"

" my name's Apple you know because of that russet streak on an apple." I sighed. "Blacktail."

" I think I'll call you Blackie." I hissed in protest. Her eyes glowed with amusement. "Follow me." I was really hoping for Blackstar to stop this, But I could hear him smirking at me_. She's a bittersweet apple._


	11. Blackened apples

**Oh no! Fireclaw's is evil. He wasn't going to be at the start. In fact Blacktail was suppose to kill Ratscar and feel so bad about it that he'd run away. I know but Fireclaw's one of the fourths oh well no one said this story would have a good ending. **

**Blacktail met Apple last chapter yeah! **

**Apple**

I had to admit, the white tom was cute when he was sleeping. So tired and peaceful reminded me of **– **stop it apple he's one of _them._ Besides my mission was to lure him into the trap.

Brokenclan was the reason for the death of her parents and most of her friends. Her sister Fox were now orphans because Brokenclan. I hissed angrily, I should have killed that warrior out of revenge.

I lived in a abounded twolegplace, me and my whole family had. Until Brokenclan tore into their home killing at least ten cats including my parents.

Snake was now the leader of our little group. He sent me to fetch a warrior for him, to show Brokenclan we weren't to messed with.

But, he mentioned being banished, was Brokenclan so cruel they banished young cats who helped them.

Maybe we could get some information from him. He seemed well informed. I stood up from my nest and shook my coat.

It felt wrong to use this cat, he wasn't even in this raid but, he had several scars to show he fought…a lot.

I didn't even like Snake he just wants me to be his mate anyway. I looked over to the white black-footed tom and nudged him awake.

"What?" he voice was stubborn and arrogant. I rolled my eyes. " get up." . he grunted and slowly rose up trying to avoid any shoulder pain.

"We need to move." He looked at me oddly. " Thanks for the invite but, I got things to do and places to be."

I snorted at him. " I thought you were banished Blackie." I heard him hiss in protest, hmm he hated that name I could use it against him.

I let out a mrrow of laughter. "Last time I checked if you were banished you couldn't go back." I sat down and started to lick my paw.

" I'm not going back to Brokenclan!" he snapped. I narrowed my eyes at him and pinned him easily.

He hissed trying to get up. " Get off." He commanded. I smirked and place one claw to his throat. " I don't think you have an option." I held the claw closer to his face. " Now tell me why you can't come."

" We can stay like this forever Blackie." He gave a sigh of defeat and rolled his eyes. " Fine I'll go with you crazy she-cat."

**Blacktail's pov**

" why do want me to come so bad?" I asked. She said nothing and padded away. I snorted and followed her. " Hellooo?' I called.

Great I'm banished and getting pushed around by a psycho she-cat _you know you like it_. I hissed. " shut up Blackstar." I whispered. _Blacktail and Apple s-_ " finish that sentence and I'll tell cats how mellow and kind your being." I threatened.

_Watch it runt! I'm your mentor. Anyways I suggest to trust Apple she seems special enough. _I was in deep thought Blackstar was a grim leader who hardly trusted. Why would he trust this she-cat and how was she special.

Sure her fur was russet brown and green eyes but that's that nothing else_ there's her attitude and…never mind_

I was confused. " what is it." I said out loud. Apple rolled her eyes. " It's the path towards my home in the mountains."

I cocked my head. " Why so far?" " Some cl- rouges chased us up there." I widened my eyes. " That would take three days."

She rolled her fierce_ beautiful_ " What?" I whispered. Did Blackstar like this she-cat? _No she's just likes her._

" Who are you talking about!" I yowled. Apple turned to look at me as if I've grown ten heads. _Busted_

**I've decided my favourite cats to write as were Fireclaw and Blacktail maybe Mistyfrost and Apple.**

**Question: Who does Apple remind Blackstar of? (I couldn't had made it more obvious read chappie 1 for hints)**


	12. This is too easy

**Hawkpath: You are Right.**

**Anon: You are also right.**

**The answer was Russetfur. today you'll the longest chapter because of my absence. It's my fault April 5was my B-day and its Easter week.**

I slashed at the small gray she-cat she yelped in surprise of how hard my blow was. I growled impatiently. "What's the matter Cloudpaw?" I taunted. "My blows to hard for you."

"Leave her alone!" I turned to face the speaker. "Do you want to take the next blow Snowpaw?" I snarled as she backed away.

I was now deputy of Tigerclan and just to add to my honor had three apprentices, Icepaw, Snowpaw, and Cloudpaw.

"Icepaw." The brown tabby tom immediately looked up to his deputy. "Yes Fireclaw." His eyes were eager in excitement. I smirked he was actually my favorite out of all the apprentices.

"Teach our sister a lesson." Icepaw's smile fell. " W-what?" his eyes widened in surprise.

I narrowed my eyes at him. " or do you need to be thought a lesson?" he gulped and looked at Snowpaw sadly and pounced on his sister and swiftly delivered a blow to his sister's eye she screeched in pain and angrily bit her brother's shoulder.

I smirked at the scene and walked over to Cloudpaw. "Get up!" I commanded. She whimpered in pain as she slowly stood up.

I rolled my eyes and bit her front leg. Shocked she used her other paws to try and bat me away.

" Stop it!" I let go of her front legs and looked at the two fighting siblings. Icepaw had pinned his sister was about to bite her flank when she yowled.

She scratched his shoulder and he backed off. " how can you listen to him." She hissed. I snarled at her as spoke.

" watch your mouth apprentice." I warned. She didn't stop screeching at her brother. "are you mouse brained?"

Icepaw looked at her astonished. " What the dark forest did I do?" he asked. I silently hoped this would lead to a battle, It would let them practice their fighting skills.

Snowpaw yowled one last thing at Icepaw. "I hate you!" and limped off. Once she went back to camp without my permission and Thornclaw clawed her ear off... for real it wasn't there anymore.

I turned back to where Cloudpaw was and bared my teeth angrily at nothing but a bloody mess.

Icepaw growled to himself. I called him over and put my tail on his shoulder. " she may not be loyal , but I know you are."

"But she's my sister." He looked down sadly. "Now she hates me." I gave a heavy sigh. "I'm not surprised she's never was like you."

His ears pricked up in interest. I went on. " I mean she never was as good as you in hunting or fighting."

He cocked his head thoughtfully. " I guess" he looked up at me. "How did you become deputy?"

"I worked hard for it and had to remove the first one." He looked at me surprised. "You killed Thistleclaw."

I nodded my head. "Sometimes if you want power you have to kill."

His ice blue eyes were wide. "Whoa, how?" I smiled maybe it would be easy to get cats to convert to my side.

I ignored his question and asked my own. "Do you want power Icepaw?" He started to breathe hard and steadily. "Well?"

"Yes Fireclaw I want power." He finally answered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"My plan is as followed, they're some rouge near the twolegplace enough to take over the clans, and we also need to gather as many followers from the clans as possible."

He nodded. "But I'm not a warrior yet."

I grinned at the young cat. "I'll make you a warrior." I began to circle him. "Our sister Cloudpaw is to weak for Tigerclan or Fireclan I want you to find her and bring her dead body to me."

He looked uncertain. "It's the only way for power Icepaw and when you do bring her body here you'll become the most respected warrior and after I kill Tigerstar my deputy."

He nodded and began to pad into the darker brambles that exited our training clearing. I called back to him. " Don't come back until your bring her body remember that Icepaw."

**Cloudpaw's pov**

I had to get out of here! Mustering all my strength I stood up and began to limp away. I didn't know where I was going though. I knew Fireclaw hated me.

I was the weakest of the litter, getting very sick easily. I whimpered my front paw was killing me. I bent down to lick the blood pouring from the wound. It stung horribly. I wished I was in Jayfeather's den he always would know what to do.

_Jayfeather _his name rang in my ears. He was my second father always telling me stories about Thunderclan Lionblaze him and Dovewing, I'm leaving him behind mother too and Bumblestripe.

Even though Bumblestripe and Dovewing were no longer mates, he still cared about me. I actually knew I was his favorite.

What about Snowpaw and Icepaw. Were they okay? Would Fireclaw kill them out of anger?

I wanted to rest and clean out my wound but if I'd stop who knows if Fireclaw would come after me and who knows kill me?

Oh Starclan help me. I spotted a badger's nest. I sniffed around for a badger and smelt none. I quietly slid into the nest hoping for death to take me quickly.

If I were to go to the clans I would be killed. If I were to live on my own… could I live on my own? I was trained as a warrior so I knew how to hunt sort of and to fight sort of.

I grabbed some cobwebs in the corner of the nest and applied them onto the wound. I had to leave my whole clan behind.

Jayfeather told me of a flower that made cats forget Who they are and where they're from. It was blue and yellowish with a hint of orange.

They grew in dark places. I grinned. What it luck that I was in a badger's den. I started to dig around looking for the flower.

I could scent the strange scent but I just couldn't find it. Aha! The small flower was crunched up near other flowers.

I was about to make a huge decision. Forget or get killed. Couldn't get much simpler. Even if I went back and survived Fireclaw would be there mocking me, that place wasn't home it was disaster.

I ripped a piece of my cloud gray fur and dropped it on the den floor. If cats were looking for me they would know what I've done and I'd hopefully be okay.

I chewed the flower into poultice and lapped it up and limped out of the den. I would fall asleep soon and need to wake up away from clan territory.

I ran as quickly as a limping cat could which was pretty far. I yawned and looked around I was in a field of some sort. I closed my green eyes and let sleep overtake me.

**Sandfur**

I looked over to Ivypool. You know since I was a kit I never heard her speak. My mother told me that she had lost her tongue. I didn't think she's turn out to be a traitor. I wonder how her mouth looked like.

I also wondered where Fireclaw was. I had to admit since I've grown he's become a very handsome tom with his flaming orange coat and green eyes.

I can also say I've become beautiful in the past seven moons. I saw Fireclaw enter camp and purred.

Fireclaw look towards me and beckoned me to follow him with his tail. I smiled to myself and followed him.

As soon as we reached the training clearing I noticed a lot of blood. I shrugged it off. I turned to him as he started to speak. "Sandfur can I trust you?" he asked. His green eyes were serious.

I nodded my head. "You can trust me with anything." He gave a heavy sigh and turned to nuzzle me.

I was surprised. I'd never thought he's notice me. "Is something wrong Fireclaw?" I asked. "You seem worried."

He looked hesitant before going on. "Remember how Dovewing and Cinderheart use to speak of Starclan."

I widened my eyes. "Did you receive a dream I thought it was just a nursery tail!" he purred at my innocence.

"Yes I have but… but I need you to never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." I nodded my head in agreement.

" Starclan told me that Tigerstar, Hawkstar, Brokenstar and Breezestar are ruling wrong. Too much blood has _not_ been spilled."

I knew I looked surprised. "More blood is to be spilled? I don't want to question you but what is that suppose to mean?"

He smirked. "We need to eliminate those four and their deputies and I mean all who follow them which means most of the dark forest."

"Why?"

He licked my nose. "It's their blood or ours. The original warrior code was survival of the fittest."

I purred. It was a reasonable answer and as long as I was with Fireclaw it wouldn't be my blood. "What do you want me to do?"

He smiled. "You're trusted among those weaklings. I need you to help me train the strong kits to be on our side we will steal them from the other clans and train them in the hollow that I found the exiled warrior in."

He went on. "We must do anything to over throw the clans and become Fireclan. He turned to me. "If we accomplish this plan you'd be my queen."

I couldn't believe I used to hate this tom when I was a kit. I must have been stupid. Now I've just been promised leadership and everything I could hope for. I would have to keep a low profile though.


	13. Water

**Yeah I finally finished chapter twelve that's a relief.**

**Firestar (No it's not no one knows where the heck I am)**

**Blackstar (you finally died!)**

**Firestar (spoiler alert dumbo )**

**Blackstar (I survived the last-)**

**Sandtail (That's enough spoilers for now sorry guys)**

**Allegiance**

**Tigerclan**

**Leader Tigerstar mates with Deathclaw and Darkheart.**

**Deputy Fireclaw- Snowpaw, Icepaw**

**Medicine cat Jayfeather – apprentice Treepaw**

**Warriors and prisoners**

**Sandfur**

**Whitewing**

**Dustpelt- Redpaw**

**Birchfall- Foxpaw**

**Thornclaw- Blupaw**

**Brakenfur- Applepaw**

**Spiderleg**

**Cinderheart**

**Brambleclaw**

**Dovewing**

**Deadeye**

**Sharptooth – father of Thistlekkit **

**Blacksoul – Father of Blackkit and B **

**Queens and kits**

**Darkheart- Skykit, Darkkit.**

**Deathclaw- Clawkit, Bloodkit, and Weakkit.**

**Ivypool- Thistlekkit**

**Hawkclan**

**Leader Hawkstar- mate to Mintfur**

**Deputy Mapleshade**

**Medicine cat Leopardclaw (Willowshine was killed for challenging Mapleshade)**

**Warriors and prisoners**

**Graymist- Darkpaw until Mintfur is a warrior again**

**Icewing- Greenpaw **

**Mallownose- Hawkpaw **

**Pebblefoot- Maplepaw- kit of Mapleshade **

**Noeye (Petalfur)**

**Kinkpelt**

**Waterclaw**

**Oneear**

**Hollowleaf **

**Mistyfrost **

**Queens**

**Mintfur - Thornkit, Stonekit**

**Brokenclan**

**Leader Brokenstar **

**Deputy Clawface**

**Medicine cat Littlecloud**

**Warriors and Prisoners **

**Oakfur**

**Smokefoot**

**Applefur**

**Crowfrost**

**Tawnypelt**

**Lionclaw**

**Darkjaw mate to Honeyfur**

**Blackeye**

**Queens**

**Honeyfur - Marshkit and Toadkit.**

**Breezeclan**

**Leader Breezestar**

**Deputy Antpelt**

**Medicine cat Darkfur**

**Warriors only all prisoners have been eliminated.**

**Sedgewhisker**

**Sunstrike **

**Heathertail**

**Blackheart**

**Sharpeye**

**Lilacfur**

**Rosethorn**

**Skyleap.**

**Onescar**

**The Huntress of the Shadows – Nope Fireclaw isn't becoming good he'll kill all the other leaders to get power; he has no intentions of becoming good. Poor Sandfur she got corrupted.**

**Mistyfrost's Pov **

It's been a while since I've seen Blacktail and Onescar. I hope there're okay. My father Hawkfrost went to meet with the other leaders, Hawkstar has been eyeing my mother for a while too.

It scared me; I heard Him and Mapleshade talking about execution._ "Don't worry you're mother will be fine."_

"I see you're scared Mistyfrost." A chilling voice came from behind me. I turned to face this newcomer. _"Why that no good fox-hearted tom"_ in other words Hawkstar.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What are doing by your self Mistyfrost?"

I gulped. "I-I was only thinking." He seemed to smirk at me.

"About…" my eyes darted everywhere to look for an excuse.

"_The clan say the clan!" _ Mistystar's excuse was the best one I would ever have.

"I was merely thinking about the clan Hawkstar."

He started to circle me. "You seem to be respected among the prisoners." He paused when his face was a paw away from my own face. "When I went to meet with the other leaders, did you know what Breezestar told me?"

I shook my head. " He killed all his prisoners, he said his clan was _pure_ and strong." I gasped in shock. What kind of leader kills his own. " The only cat left of Windclan is Heathertail but, he is wondering if she is worth it, his son Onescar has already failed him."

" W-what a-are y-you saying H-Hawkstar?" I stuttered, surely he wouldn't kill half his clan.

"I mean we're going to eliminate the poison in our clan including Noeye dear." He said dear as if it was the cats that would die.

He gave an evil smile. "Unless…"

My eyes widened." unless what, I'll do anything to protect my mother." I knew I sounded desperate but what else can I do? _" Stay strong Mistyfrost, Many troubles are now near. Blacktail is missing, Onescar had whitecough and Firestar has to find the real cat he should have mentored."_

" What!" I said that out loud. Hawkstar growled at me. " My bloodline is pure and strong, you have matured into a _beautiful _ she cat and Waterclaw is a suitable mate for you."

" But I-" he looked at me with such icy eyes that I whimpered. He smirked. "Good your mother's life will be spared and you will bare Waterclaw's kits by the next season."

He walked away and I gave a heavy sigh. My eyes were starting to get watery. _" Good."_ " Good what do you mean good did you listen to anything he said , I hate Waterclaw , I don't love him."

" _I really do hope you know who you really love Mistyfrost and by good I meant we could start your training."_

I growled. "What fox dung training." _ " How to use your powers, I see you're confused now. Come with me too the hollow beside the lake and bring some water."_

I pricked my ears up in excitement, instantly forgetting about Waterclaw. " Powers?" I quickly obeyed what Mistyfrost had said and got some moss and water and took it to the secret hollow tree I used to go to when I was a kit.

As I stepped into the hollow I wondered what this _power_ was. Would I be able to fly or maybe I could sense things far away. _ " Sorry Mistyfrost but the only thing you can do is control water."_

I let out a mrooooow of laughter. " I can control water!" If I mastered this before tomorrow maybe lives could be saved. _ " I'm sorry Mistyfrost but it would take more then a season to master this power, plus you can not do this alone."_

I frowned. "I can't do this alone I know that part but I can take Hawkstar down myself can't I?"

" _NO! never ever try that unless I say so, You need all four powers to take just one leader down."_

I sighed then rolled my eyes. "Okay but just to let you know, I don't have so much as a season left until I'm forced to have kits. Can I at least know the others powers. _"Onescar has wind powers and Blacktail has Sky and darkness, sadly because Fireclaw was an original fourth one he also had powers. Fire is his power he was suppose to lead you all to victory so I fear he is the strongest."_

"If Fireclaw is the strongest dose that mean he could kill us?" I couldn't believe the deputy of Tigerclan was chosen as a fourth one, he got Blacktail banished!

"_Enough of this we must start your training now if you want to defeat anything." _

I nodded my head to myself and stared at the moss. "Uh…what do I… do?" I could hear Mistystar sigh to her self.

"_The moss is fully wet so this should work. Close your eyes and think about the water rising."_

I closed my eyes and thought about the water rising. _"Now open them." _ I opened my eyes to see nothing. _"Try again."_ I tried again and got nothing.

Growling in frustration I hissed at the moss. "Why is this so hard?" _"Calm down." _ Instead of calming down I snarled at nothing and slashed at the moss. Water spurted out on to the ground.

"I can't do this. It's too hard to do, how can I defeat my father if I can't even make simple water rise up!" I started to pace around. "Have the others mattered their powers yet! Will I be the only one who needs to work on it? I can't-"

"_Mistyfrost stop! Look at the moss!" _ I turned expecting to see normal moss, and then gasped. What I saw was unbelievable; a mini whirlpool was spinning on top of the moss then collapsed. The water leaked to my paws. I grinned, the whirlpool was small and short lived but, it was there.

"_I suppose your emotions trigger your powers. Care to carry on learning Mistyfrost?" _

I nodded my head and began to focus quietly on the moss again. _ " patience dear one patience is the key." _


	14. Wind and Fire

**HAPPY EASTER MONDAY!**

**Onescar (I hate you!)**

**Sandtail (Why?)**

**Onescar (I have whitecough because of you mousebrain!)**

**Sandtail (well you had to be doing something besides this chapter's about you)**

**Onescar (oh goodie)**

**Onescar's Pov**

" Sit down!" Darkfur hissed. Stupid medicine cat. " I don't see why Breezestar wants you alive, you're just as useless as the poison in our clan. I'm glad he killed them all!"

I flattened my ears at him hissing lightly. He narrowed his eyes at me. " You think just because you're the leader's son you can do what ever."

I coughed heavily and he snorted at me. " I-it's because I can stand up to a mousebrain like you-"

He slashed at my nose, making small drips off blood ooze down my nose. I started to cough again. I wish I wasn't sick otherwise I would have reported Darkfur to my father.

"_Your father is your enemy Onescar." _ Onestar voice reminded me. "I know." I whispered.

" _Watch out for Darkfur, good he's leaving now most likely to help Rosethorn birth her kits."_

" Rosethorn already had her kits Onescar I-" another coughing fit hit my lungs. "I-I d-don't think-" Another coughing fit, but this was stronger then the last.

Finally I gave heavy breath. " I'm going to die?" I felt like I was. _" No you can't die, I won't allow it."_ Onestar hissed.

"How do you know, You can't stop everything from happening like Fireclaw." I knew better then to challenge my mentor, but he couldn't help it_. Cough…cough._

"_That was Firestar's fault! I can't control everything, you're right on that but I do know you won't die!"_

I gave a heavy sigh. "Then why am I so sick?"

"_Your powers are reacting too hard on your lungs and you need to release them."_

"My what is reacting to what? You never told me I would I have po-" Darkfur walked in carrying a bundle of berries that were dark blood red.

" Eat this, it'll help you feel better." Darkfur stated calmly. His black coat wasn't bristling like normal but his red eyes looked almost _blood_ red.

He nudged the bundle of dark red berries towards me and left chuckling, which was weird.

I was about to lick them up then Onestar spoke up_ " Stop!" _ a sharp wind blew me against the den wall.

I groaned. "What the dung!" _" See that, That could have killed you!" _ I rolled my eyes. " Oh yes herbs are going to kill me, that was mouse brained there to make me feel better." I hissed in annoyance.

" where did that wind come from anyway?" I stood and realized I wasn't coughing anymore. Maybe all I needed was scent those berries. Maybe Darkfur doesn't hate me after all.

" _Those were death berries, they're used to end lives or just to murder someone out of spite. Oh I see you're not coughing anymore."_

" Okay so maybe those weren't herbs, but why do I feel so much better?"

" _Your conscious who is not me pulled you away using your powers." _

I couldn't help but grin. " So… I did that… and I can learn more powers right?"

"_Only Wind related powers, you have to learn them though. After you master your powers you must team up with the other two and enhance your training."_

So wait I had powers? That meant I could do anything._ " No it doesn't this is serious Onescar, Your powers are to help defeat the evil."_

I snorted. " I could take my father on any day with these powers."

" _I know you can, but Blackstar says he received a prophecy from Starclan." _

I tilted my head slightly. " But I thought Starclan doesn't want to help you anymore."

" _This is true Starclan wishes no longer to help us but this isn't from modern Starclan. It's from the faded, Wind, River, Thunder and Shadow."_

" Now I'm even more confused. Who are they?"

"_They created the clans Onescar." _ I sighed. "This is going to take a while for it to soak in."

" _I know but-"_

"AHHHHHH!" a deafening screech came from the nursery. I stuck my head out of the den. Heathertail was lying in a pool of her own blood and Rosethorn was chasing some cat.

"My kits! My kits!" Breezestar appeared from his den. I snarled as I saw him. He wouldn't do anything.

"Onescar , Blackheart and Rosethorn find those kits, the rest of you go back to what you're doing!" he ordered then retreated back into his den. _" He's a coward can't even help his own clanmates!"_

I rolled my eyes Breezestar should have known I was sick. At least I was better. I got up and followed Blackheart and Rosethorn.

We reached our own training hollow and gasped when we found another body. Honeyfur of Brokenclan was also lying in her own pool of blood with her legs twisted and her jaw was opened.

She had been tortured. Her kits were mewling for their mother. The tom who had stolen her and Rosethorn kits stepped out of the shadows smiling evilly.

I hissed ready to pounce when Onestar's voice stopped me. _"Wait and be ready to use_ _your powers."_

Rosethorn snarled at the orange tom. "Give me my kits!" I realized who this was as soon as he started to speak. "Your kits, I don't have any kits Rosethorn."

She gasped shocked on how he knew her name. This was Fireclaw deputy of Tigerclan. But we never fought with Tigerclan. "Why do you want kits, doesn't Tigerclan have enough."

He grinned. "This isn't for Tigerclan but for Fireclan!" with that he dropped the kits and leaped at Rosethorn claws outstretched.

My eyes widened when I saw his claws. They were pure fire and blazing. Blackheart must have noticed this too because he pounced on Fireclaw as well. I was about to do the same when Onestar stopped me again.

"_Wait… your time will come."_

I clenched my teeth together as I heard Rosethorn screech of pain. "His claws are fire!" Blackheart yowled but, his yowl was cut short as Fireclaw delivered a blow to his throat.

Both cats dropped dead and Fireclaw turned to me the blood and fur turned to ashes on his claws and teeth. I looked in his eyes again. Instead to meet green, I met red.

"_Now!"_

I leaped at Fireclaw and slashed his face. He recoiled and was suddenly pushed into the side of the hollow tree. _" Okay since that's all you know do it again and again."_

I gulped nervous. It took a lot of strength to do that. I saw Fireclaw shake his pelt and look at me oddly.

I quickly huddled the crying kits into a corner. Marshkit looked up sadly. " I want Honeyfur."

I shushed him quietly then I felt a sharp pain on my back. Fireclaw was digging into my back and it hurt!

I felt my self getting weaker and the kits' whimpering wasn't helping at all. " Time to Die!" Fireclaw snarled and bit my neck. Finally I closed my eyes waiting for this pain to be over. I know I collapsed because I could hear the thud.

" _No!"_


	15. Shadows and Dark skies

**Sandtail (Schools back in session so it's harder for me to update sorry guys**)

**Blacktail (Now it's my chapter and my time to shine!)**

**Fireclaw (Die!)**

**Blacktail (I have awesome powers I bet you I can fly!)**

**Fireclaw (No… you can't *Slash***

**Blacktail (T-the pain w-we forgotten the disclaimer and I can't hold on much longer)**

**Fireclaw (*purr* soon I will rule and Sandtail doesn't own warriors.)**

**Blacktail (SAVE ME!)**

**Blacktail Pov**

"So… what you're saying is I have powers." I asked. It was around sundown and Apple had fallen asleep, So Blackstar decided it would be a perfect time to tell me about my powers. This was kind off hard to believe.

"_For the fourth time yes Blacktail! The others didn't take this so dammed hard, even Fireclaw didn't freak out he found out on his own!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Geez It was just a question and what you mean Fireclaw has powers. Isn't he bad?_"_

"_Grrr I. will. Not. Explain. Again" _

"But that's a new question!" _ "Oh be quiet runt. Follow me." _

I frowned. "Arrogant fur ball."

"_Sometimes I wonder how you've killed two cats and your still soft."_

I snickered. "Well the last two days you've been soft I've even discovered you had a love life."

I could see Blackstar's white cheeks turn a light shade of red. _" Shut up!" _ I chuckled, the old Shadowclan leader seemed arrogant and stubborn, which he was but he had his own soft spots, you just needed to poke at the right place without getting killed.

"So… about my powers." I added slyly. I swear Blackstar wanted to claw my ears and was trying too.

" _If I wasn't just in your head you'd have a bruised face!" _ I purred. " Like yours."

"_No powers tonight Blackie!" _ I gasped. "That's no fair! I deserve-" _"To be boiled hot in blazing fire, water, and I also hope a tree falls on you."_

"Well. Well you have black paws." _ " Nooo I have purple paws." _

"Who are you talking too?" I winced and turned to see Apple tilting her head at me. " I was just um…"

She rolled her green eyes and started to walk on. " Aren't we going to rest or hunt?" she snorted. "You could have done that while you were being crazy Blackie."

I hissed in annoyance. " For the last time my name is Blacktail. Say it with me, Black-tail."

She smiled. "I know but I like ticking cats off. Besides Brokenclan is known for night stalking right?"

I just grunted. "That was Shadowclan." She paused.

" Isn't that legend?" I nodded my head. " Yup it's not real, my Moth- a she-cat use to tell me about it all the time."

I looked at the sky. "The clouds are getting dark. We should head back to the den." Apple shook her head. "No."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes! And that's final!" I paused. "Wait wha-" _ "Outsmarted by she-cat." _

She gave me a grin and ran off. "APPLE! WAIT!" I quickly caught up to her panting. "What's wrong with you?"

She purred. "A lot of things Blackie." I rolled my eyes.

After we walked a little bit trough the forest, it started to rain. I growled. " I told you it would rain!"

Apple purred and started to run, splashing me with mud and water. "My fur is white, this will ruin it!" I yowled after her.

She laughed. "That's your fault!"

I snarled and caught up to her. " We are finding shelter."

She snorted. " I like the rain."

I hissed in annoyance. " I don't, you'll get sick." She shook her head. " I don't ever get sick."

I gave a heavy sigh. "How old are you?" As it rained harder I could hear thunder from above.

"Same as you about a season." She grinned and stalked off. "It's not my fault you can't run in the rain; I use to get practice swimming all the time."

" I hate water." I muttered. She giggled and I pretty sure she had issues; a few days ago she forced me to come. Now she's giggling like an idiot. I wondered why?

" _The weather effects cats, maybe you're in a happy mood." _ I paused soaking wet. " I can control the weather?"

"_No you can control Mary poppins." _ I was seriously confused. "Whose Mary pop-." _ "A twoleg who is a…I don't have time to explain, just think about clear things like ice."_

"Alright. Ice got it." I started to think about ice then it started to crack. Fox dung now it's snowing. I looked back to see Apple coming from behind me, wasn't she in front?

" Is it just me or was that really weird?" I gave a heavy sigh. "Want to get shelter now." She nodded as she shivered. "I swear it's new leaf."

I led the way to a wide tree trunk. It was small but big enough for both of us to fit in. Apple wasn't so convinced. "You want me to sleep in that!"

" _I guess She isn't happy anymore." _ Blackstar snickered.

I started to nudge her inside the trunk. " No I will not go in there. Are you listening? STOP!"

Se turned around and clawed my nose. " A few minutes ago you were so happy now you're the same Apple…Scary."

She hissed at me. "I'll claw you again." Maybe I could make it rain again, she's happier there… I could… It's suddenly warmer now.

I looked up. The sun was appearing again. What the dung did I do? _ " This one was natural, you can't always control the weather."_

I frowned. "Can I do anything else?" Apple rolled her green eyes. " Yeah you could shut up and sleep!"

" _Maybe later this night." _ I gave a huge yawn. " Maybe I should sleep before she kills me."

Apple gave me a cuff on the ear in response. " Sleep!"

I lied down on to the hard surface. " Goodnight Apple."


	16. Deathberries

**Yes I am back after so long. Sorry reviewers. Don't kill me, it's not my fault. It's school and this girl that's really acting like a b-**

**Onescar (Save me!)**

**Fireclaw (I'll kill you!)**

**Tallstar07- Thank you! I do wonder what happens next too. Unlike other writers I just go with the flow LOL**

**Hawkpath- I try to update soon. I would hurry up faster if people at school weren't being so dam stupid**

**AnthonyAngrywolf- A kid**

**Onescar's POV**

I slowly rose my head up in pain. "Enjoying your stay?" A cackling she-cats voice came.

I opened my eyes to see a sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes glaring at me. "I have no idea why he wants you alive but I couldn't care less."

She walked over to a corner and growled at the eleven kits. All from each of the clans. Rosethorn's kit looked at me and whimpered.

I snarled. "Leave those kits alone!" she laughed at me and slashed at a kit. Blood spilled on my paws and I gasped shocked. A small tabby grey kit stopped moving and his eyes were milky.

Another kit most likely his sister mewed his name. " Weakkit!" Sandfur smirked and picked her up roughly then threw her on the other side of the den. She squealed in pain.

I tried to lift my self up and failed. Something was tugging on my paws and keeping me from moving. I looked at my small brown paws to see grey blackish vines wrapped around them.

I bit them furiously trying to gnaw them off but they hurt my jaw. Sandfur looked threw five more kits where she had thrown Weakkit's sister.

" Bloodkit, Marshkit , Thornkit, Clawkit and Darkkit. You have successfully been chosen as the strongest kits and will become warriors of Fireclan."

" _What is she doing/" _ I agreed with Onestar's question. What is she doing. She turned to the Other six kits. " You six are weak and will be of no use, Sadly you two kits from Breezeclan have proven to be weak. If you want to live follow me but if you are fearful stay here."

Four kits whimpered and stayed where they were. Sandfur narrowed her eyes at them and pounced on the four kits. They yowled in pain. I flattened my ears, feeling weak and dizzy from the gore.

"Stop it!" I finally shouted. "Stop!" she ignored me and took the remaining kits somewhere else.

Another tom stepped out of the shadows. He was a black tabby with blue eyes. " I don't understand why you were chosen to have powers."

He flicked his ear and I saw a hole implanted in it. " Who are you? Why are you doing this? Where am I brute?

He smiled an evil smile. " You are to refer to me as Yew." I snarled at him. " I will call you- wait what do mean powers?"

" _How dose he-."_

A loud yowl of pain rang threw my ears and I put my paws over my head. "What have you done!" somehow I knew this cat caused this. What had happened to Onestar?

Yew's stripes began to glow and so did his eyes. The kits started to whimper in fear. "Onestar of Windclan is my charm. !" his voice boomed across this strange den.

A light green gem dropped from the top of the den and swiftly landed in front of Onescar. Yew purred. " Yes, you are one of the four destined to save the clans. That's just too bad one had lost his mentor."

I hissed at him furious. "What have you done with Onestar?" Yew rolled his eyes and licked his paw.

"He is in this gem. Now discover the truth become real." The gem glowed and I heard a tom screech in pain.

I suddenly blacked out and then everything turned green. I knew I was coughing wildly and the vines were keeping me from moving.

"Onescar come! Onescar help!" this was the sound of Onestar's voice. I ran to the sound of Onestar's voice and saw a small muscular brown tom.

A black tabby was fighting him. It looked like…Yew. I looked at my paws and realized no vines where there anymore. I snarled in anger. The good news is that I felt stronger. I needed to help Onestar!

I ran faster and pounced on Yew's back and started biting and clawing hard. Yew snarled and unsheathed his claws longer. He turned around and smacked me across the face. I went sprawling across the ground.

Onestar hissed and rushed to me. Then started to lick my face, it stung horribly. I shook the dirt from my fur and turned to face Yew again but… he was gone.

I turned to see Onestar and dipped my head respectfully. Onestar purred. " So you can sass me when I'm in your head but when it comes to reality it's all respect."

I smiled embarrassed. "I-I heard you yowl, what happened and where are we?"

Onestar sighed heavily. "This is Windclan's haven. The place Windclan cats go after Starclan. This place isn't really real, we're only inside your mind…that's confusing, I mean you and the fourth ones have to create Wind haven, Shadow haven, Thunder haven, and River haven."

I cocked my head confused. "So if I wake up, I'll still be in that horrible place surrounded my crying kits and deadly cats. That she-cat killed kits right in front of me!" I felt like yowling. This was not funny.

Onestar smiled softly and continued. "Soon, this we'll be all over. I truly am sorry. But I can't not let my clan…our clan keep living like this." He licked his chest fur a few times before going on.

"Yew is a cat in witchcraft; he uses evil spirits and charms to contact the spirit world beyond Starclan which is here. Do not give in to Yew, avoid anything he gives you."

I narrowed my eyes. "You want me to starve or figure out a way to escape." Onestar twitched his ripped ear.

"You must leave the clans to save the clans, Blacktail is already gone but in danger. Fireclaw had strayed to far from the plan and is no longer taking part. Mistyfrost needs to leave and I want you two to escape together."

"But-."

"Now go!"

I gasped as I woke up. Yew was glaring at me with Fireclaw beside him. Fireclaw snarled. "You think you have the most power!"

I tried to lash out at him but once again my paws were tied up again. Fireclaw hissed. "You will join us!"

I snorted. "Yup and you know what else? We can jump off a cliff as well." Yew glared at me and whispered something to Fireclaw.

Sandfur came back carrying about four more kits. Fireclaw purred and licked Sandfur on the cheek. "From the western rouges I'm guessing." She nodded and dropped two kits down.

They were Siamese twins. One was female the other male. They adorable…until Fireclaw lashed at them.

Blood again spattered all over my face along with ashes. Yew picked up some moss on the tree and dipped it in the blood.

He started to mix it around with some other herbs. Herbs that I've never heard of. After mixing it, he rubbed it all over the five shivering kits. They started to sneeze and became silent.

Fireclaw and Sandfur had already left. Yew walked towards me and hissed. "Give me your blood."

I scrunched up my face at him. "Get your own, why do even ask when you can just slash me?" Yew was creeping out. Wasn't a Yew a type of poison berry?

"My potion won't work unless you give me your blood." He rolled his eyes. "Never mind that." He shoved a vole up in my face. "Eat."

I remembered Onestar's words. "No, I rather starve! And what have you done to the kits!" I demanded

Yew smirked. " These kits are now part of Fireclan. Your clan is not fierce they might spill blood but they are stupid. Fireclaw knows what he's doing and you should serve him. Don't you know wind only encourages fire?"

He turned his tail on me started prodding and poking the sleeping kits. He looked up at me. " Watch them, you know if you are loyal you may become a great Fireclan warrior. I'm going to find a blue jay feather."

He left the den. I felt do sorry for the kits. So young and taken form their mother. I saw the bodies of the two kits were still there rotting.

I closed my eyes, hoping for peace and rest of mind.

**Okay… Yew is very creepy and what happened to Cloudpaw and Icepaw and Snowpaw. Okay quiz What berry is Yew named after and what does it do?**

**Winner gets a creepy Yew plushie!**


	17. Poppy seeds

**Hello my faithful reviewers. While I'm updating this I've only got two reviews. I have very little time so this might be short. I knew I should have started typing an hour ago. Starclan dam!**

**The Huntress of the Shadows- You are correct and get a Yew plushie. Whatever you do. Never let him have actual yew berries. Oh and this girl at school is trying to break me and my BFF up at school because she hates me. She even said it to my face that she hates me then lies to my BFF. Worst part is Teacher made us have '"circle time" where she lied the whole time… she said she might move though. **

**Tallstar07- Yew is named after the yew berry also known as the death berry. You are partially right so you get a Onescar plushie with magic wind powers. Oh and don't let him near cookies. Just don't… but if you do. Order a Fireclaw plushie.**

**Blacktail's Pov**

The gentle wind blew across my white face and I sneezed. I knew running in the rain wasn't a good idea. The russet brown she-cat in front of me wasn't sick but perfectly healthy and tugging on my ear.

"Hurry up! We're almost there!" she hissed annoyed. Hey she wasn't the one who was sick. _Runt I…something is wrong._

I rolled my eyes at Blackstar and Apple. " Why so you need me to come again." For minute Apple paused and I saw her eyes flash fear.

" You can't go back to the clans. I'm helping you." She said confidently and started to walk ahead.

_There it is again I feel something is wrong. Somebody is lurking almost spying on you, do you scent it?_

I put my nose up into the air and scrunched up my nose. " Apple!" she turned her head to face me. " Do you smell poppy seeds?"

She sniffed the air with her pink nose and nodded her head. " It's just some herbs, completely natural." She continued walking.

_It's poppy seeds? Maybe…I'm guessing… uh…never mind it._

I snickered. Of course Blackstar would avoid something he couldn't explain. I quickly spotted a hollow tree and stepped inside it, feeling the soft bark beneath my pads, I laid down.

Apple walked into the tree angrily and hissed. " You're suppose to follow me mousebrain we're always so close…but you just have decide you want to sleep!"

I smirked. "What's the matter? Afraid of another storm." I teased. Apple growled.

"I'm going to hunt." She stalked out of the tree angrily. I wondered why she was so temperamental today. I mean she was usually stubborn but today she was… just off.

_This is the third day. You should be in the mountains by now but I suggest you put it off somehow._

I scowled. "You want me to make it rain don't you. First off I'm sick and…it's hard"

_That's why we practice._

Blackstar was smug. That's for sure. Apple's behavior was still in my mind though.

"Hello sir." I turned my head to my back to see a small grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes staring at me.

" Sir, you look sick." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Who are you and what do you want?"

She dipped her head respectfully. " My name is Poppy. I live in a nearby cave and I help those whom need my help." She nudged some herbs to me.

I was sick. That was true so why not trust this she-cat. Besides I was much bigger and a experienced fighter. This she-cat was small and didn't look too good at fighting.

Poppy smiled warmly. "You're traveling with a she-cat right?" I nodded my head still keeping my distance.

She nudged the herbs closer. "Eat these please. I know you may not trust me but I trust you enough to help you. I know who to trust and who not to trust." She seem to be pleading with me.

I licked up the herbs cautiously. "Why are you helping me rouge." I saw her whiskers twitch in amusement.

"I've told you some things but I guess I should explain more. I know you are one of the fourth ones and I know that I was chosen to help you."

I nearly chocked on the herbs. "W-what… who told you?" I couldn't believe this strange she-cat.

"Blacktail! Who is this!" I turned my head to the front of the tree and gulped. " Uh Apple this is um… Poppy."

Apple growled. " Why is she here?" she dropped a vole beside me and hissed at Poppy.

Poppy dipped her head respectively. " I mean no disrespect Apple, I only want to help." Apple bared her teeth as Poppy tried to approach her.

" Calm Apple I only want to help you get home. I was sent by Starclan."

_STARCLAN? _

I was as shocked as Blackstar. "You know Starclan? But they're wiped out!"

Apple rolled her eyes. "What's Starclan? You know what I don't care anymore. Just invite random she-cats in here I don't give a dung!" she grabbed the vole and ran out of the den.

Poppy flattened her ears. "I'm very sorry…maybe I should leave before I cause damage."

I shook my head. "No, Apple is always like that. Don't worry I won't let her hurt you. Have you received messages from Starclan?"

Poppy cocked her head. "No only that I am to help the fourth ones." I dipped my head to her and laid my head on my paws to sleep. I was tired and I think there were poppy seeds in the mixture. Ironic Poppy gave me poppy seeds. I yawned and closed my eyes to sleep.

**Mistyfrost's Pov.**

The sky was dark and lonely. The stars looked fake and unreal. Just like my life. A grey tabby padded up to me. He put his muzzle on mine. I let him do it. It wasn't like I had a choice, Waterclaw already called me his mate.

"Why wait until next season Mistyfrost." He purred and licked my nose. His purr was cold and rusty.

I tried to pull away but Waterclaw's paw was on mine. His claws were out stretched and were digging into my paws.

I hissed in dismay. "I need to use the dirt place." Waterclaw narrowed his eyes at me. His amber eyes locked into my amber ones. I looked away and he snarled.

"What is wrong with you? All you father wants from you is kits and you act as if it's so hard. Do love another tom? If you do I will kill you and him." He threatened.

I whispered softly. "You can't control me Waterclaw." I regretted those words as soon as his paws hit my face. I fell onto the ground and felt wet blood on my face.

Waterclaw snarled again. "You're beautiful Mistyfrost but you are also stupid. Never ever talk to me in that manner again!"

He stomped into the den and looked back only to hiss at me. I whimpered. I missed Onescar. He was sweet and humorous.

_He's perfect. Except for the fact that after this war, you'll lead different clans._

I sighed in dismay. I started to groom my bloody face. It stung horribly. I wished that more cats in this clan understood me. My mother was in her elderly age and I hadn't seen Onescar since last moon I hoped nothing was wrong.

The belly churned unhappily. When was the last time I had a meal. I moaned horribly. My stomach was killing me. Suddenly I threw up.

_Oh no_

I heard Waterclaw snicker from inside the den. I wondered what was going on. I felt like throwing up again. I held it down and walked to the medicine cat's den.

Leopardclaw smirked at me and I shivered uncontrollably. "You're pregnant."

I felt as if my whole world had just died.

**Ohhhhhhhh. I feel bad for Mistyfrost and Onescar. Nothing really is wrong with Blacktail. Poppy creeps me out like Yew. She's too formal. I think if she turns out to be a Mary sue. I'll kill her.. MUHAHAHAHAHAH oh and answer this question who do you think my favorite cat it the warrior series is? And what is my favorite clan? **

**Answer correctly and win a Apple clawing Blacktail plush **


	18. Mastering your power

**Hmm two reviews. Sweetness… I guess.**

**Hawkpath- I am very sorry that I didn't read yours. You win Blacktail being clawed by apple plush along with a Yew plush and a Mistyfrost plush. I'm very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very… Sorry. Forgive me.**

**Tallstar07- my favorite clan is Blackstar and my favorite clan is Shadowclan. Thanks for reviewing! You win a leash for your Onescar plush (it keeps him away from the cookies.)**

**Yew's Pov**

I watched Onescar hiss at me because I brought a vole. So it was fill with poisons, does it really matter.

I heard a soft purr in the distance and smiled. I left the brown furred warrior alone to curse me.

I approached a cold misty cave and saw ice blue eyes staring into my own icy eyes. Purring I approached the small figure a she-cat.

"Well done my dear. I heard you've found it?" She touched my nose with her own and purred softly closing her eyes.

I licked her nose and nudged her to the den where Onescar was being kept hostage. She smirked at the sleeping brown tom and whispered in my ear.

She told me that the other 'it' was being led by another she-cat. This was not part of the plan. "You need to eliminate her!" I growled.

She growled as well and began to flex her claws. " I can't get rid of her! She's leading him somewhere! I've tried to eliminate his trust in her but it had developed. If she discovers her own skills, Fireclan will be no more!"

**Onescar**

"Fireclan will be no more!" I pricked my ears up interested. Perhaps all hope wasn't lost. I was planning my escape until I heard those precious five words. I silently edged my self closer to them and listened pretending to roll in my sleep.

" This shouldn't happen. Everything was planned so well. Try again." Came Yew's voice.

"For her powers to deactivate we must drive her mad to the brink of insanity. We must draw the all the fourth ones to the brink of insanity. We must also find the one they are using to replace Fireclaw!" A she-cats voice hissed.

I growled softly to myself and managed to roll silently back against the wall. I would not give up. This just means I have to find the rest. And who is this she-cat they're talking about? Mistyfrost? If they lay their filthy claws on her…

" Onestar why won't you speak to me." I whispered softly. I've lost contact with the former Windclan leader. But…I could still use my powers. I could bust out of here!

My stomach growled in protest. I opened one green eye and looked at the five voles Yew brought me. I drooled lightly wishing I could I could just have one sweet juicy bite.

Stop it! If I'm to become a powerful cat, I must be able to fight my urges. Think full Onescar you're a full non hungry cat…well I would be full if I ate one vole. One dammed vole that I can't eat!

I opened my other eyes and sat up. Yew noticed me moving and smirked. " I see you are hungry young one."

The small grey she-cat cocked her head at Yew questioning him. He ignored her hissing and picked a vole and gulped it down. No chewing at all. I saw blood splatter on his lip and my appetite grew stronger as he licked his lips.

I snarled. "Why don't you just kill me now?" I asked. Yew shrugged his shoulders and nudged the grey tabby outside.

When they were out of earshot I started chewing on my 'chains' as Yew called them. They tasted like rocks cold rocks.

I spat in disgust and started to gnaw helplessly at the chains hoping for some cat to help me. I knew no cat would come to my rescue.

I sighed sadly. Maybe I could practice my powers. Wait a minute… Wind blows things away. Maybe I could lift the poison away from the voles. I would love to see the look on Yew's face if I ate the vole.

Sighing heavily I closed my eyes and started to concentrate. Slowly I could feel energy drain of me. It was so… so powerful. I opened my eyes not to see voles but the poison inside them. They were purple blackish.

I slowly tried to lift the poison out. I was my successful until the it fell back into the voles. All except one. I was still holding its poison in the air. I shivered frightened at the horrible thing I held.

I saw flowers in the corner if the den and slowly moved the poison there. I closed my eyes again and collapsed breathing heavily. I saw the roses begin to die and felt ashamed. If I could kill a plant could I kill a cat?

I nibbled on the vole and slowly began to chew it. I was so tired. Maybe I could practice this again tomorrow.

If I lived that long…

**Out of all the fourth ones. I think Onescar has matured most in learning his powers. I think Mistyfrost is being forced to abandon her kit likeness because of her "Problem" And Blacktail met Poppy already. I'm really wondering what to do with Cloudpaw and Icepaw. Maybe I should let Icepaw catch her. But that would ruin my plans so never mind that.**

**Question- Who is your favorite character? in my story and why. (You get a plush of them and a review from them on your story if you answer.)**


	19. Doggone

**My internet is down so it's probably tomorrow when I post this. Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**Blacktail (NO!)**

**Apple (You're just mad because of what happens in this chapter. By the way in your face! * sticks tongue out*)**

**The prizes from the last chapter will come true I just can't review anything now because my internet is down.**

**Hawkpath- Apple is a good choice. She sassy and aggressive but can get gentle. (Shown in later chapters.) Purrfect for Blacktail if you ask me. But who knows maybe Blacktail will have a different mate or no mate at all…**

**Tallstar07- Onescar is a mature humorous cat. I've grown quite attached to him as well. Should he and Mistyfrost become mates? That would kind of mess up everything. After all they have to rebuild the clans. And they would kind of rival each other. I want them together but at the same time I don't. 5 percent Mistyfrost and Onescar get together and 95 percent wants Mistyfrost and Onescar together. That five percent is pretty logical though. But I'm not very logical…**

**WildCroconaw- Thank you lots. By the look of your user name are you a Pokémon fan? Who's your favorite Pokémon? Mine is Arcanine and all the eveevoulations.**

**Ponyiowa- Yup I believe in Blackstar and Russetfur's relationship. It was all hinted in the book. I mean he was pretty sad when she died eh. I'm Canadian I say eh a lot eh. No I don't really do that but I do live in an igloo and have a pet moose and polar bear plus we always have maple syrup for breakfast. Jokes. It's pretty hot here. **

**Blacktail's POV**

"Quickly we must leave. Quickly." I opened both eyes to see Apple resting peacefully. She must have come back after she cooled down. I yawned and stretched.

Poppy however was sitting upright with her fur bristled and eyes fearful. "Blacktail I've just had a vision."

She nudged me up and outside the den and kept muttering quickly.

Once we were outside she began to walk very quickly to a shinny stone. I sighed and sat down beside her. "What so important that it can't wait until morning,"

She hissed softly at me. "I received word from Starclan, touch your nose to the stone and Starclan will speak with you."

I pricked my ears up in excitement but waited until Blackstar gave me an okay. _ "Moonstone? I'm sure this was supposed to be a Moonpool unless it froze up. What I want to know is if Starclan actually wants to help us. Let us meet with them. I may have to talk to them as well._

I blinked my eyes and looked the this huge blue stone wearily. Would Starclan except me? D-do they know what I've done to my father.

Poppy put her tail on my shoulder comfortingly. " I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." She meowed.

She licked my nose and I pulled back. A little bit shocked. Did Poppy like me? She's pretty and all but no just no.

I lied down near the stone and slowly touched the stone with my nose. Suddenly a dark light over took my site and then light again.

I heard laughing. Poppy? Poppy was laughing and mocking me. " Say goodbye to your she-cat friend Blacktail, I thought you were the smartest one of these stupid cats."

I felt weak. I tried to see her but all I could see was a bright light hurting my vision. I let out a yowl of pain as I felt sharp claws hit my muzzle.

"B-but why?" I managed to stutter. Poppy's voice snickered and then her presence left me and I was alone. Then everything went dark.

**Mistyfrost's POV**

Hollowleaf and Mintfur both snored softly. I looked around my surroundings. All I could see was moss beds and I could smell milk everywhere.

I sighed and put my nose to my own soft blue belly. I wish I wasn't having these kits. But they were innocent kits.

I hoped they looked nothing like their father. Maybe if they were lucky, they would look like Onescar.

Hollowleaf woke up startled and snarled at me. " Well look here the leader's daughter awake." Her dusty brown pelt gleamed in the moonlight. She looked beautiful but was eviler then Mintfur herself.

I narrowed my eyes at her. " Just because Waterclaw doesn't love you. I'm disgusted, unworthy she-cat. You have no right to speak to me that way. Unless you want me to inform my father that you're causing me stress."

She quickly laid her head back down and I heard Mintfur hiss angrily. I could use my position as leader's daughter as an advantage sometimes. Since my father found I was pregnant he made sure I was under no stress so the kits would be perfect.

Oh how I missed Onescar…wait would he still love me if he found out my father was Hawkstar. Wait love? He never told me he loved me… b-but I just knew he did somehow?

I laid my head back down to think about how these kits would be raised. Would they be born under cruel charges or become as snooty as their father. Either wasn't perfect but how was my own life?

Yes I was born to Noeye formerly known as Petalfur. My father wanted me to be perfect and that included hurting me emotionally. The other warriors hated me because of my form. My brother who was thought to be dead at birth was alive and strong taking away my father's interest. My mother is now old and depressed and often speaks of certain things. I was supposed to become a fourth one but now I'm sure I've failed. Nothing is important now.

I raised my head in alarm as thunder cracked in the sky. Rain slowly started to fall and I sneezed as a drip of rain hit my nose.

Was this a sigh? Should I give up hope? I felt myself slowly drifting of into sleep.

"_Mama come play with us!" a small brown she-kit bounced towards me. "Mama? Why are you so sad?" the small kit looked up at me with curious green eyes._

_I backed away in surprise. "W-who are you?" this kit has a small tint of blue in her coat only showing in the sunlight._

_The kit whimpered. "Mama. Why are you scared? I only want to play." She flattened her ears and began to back away herself. "It's because I'm a monster isn't it?"_

_She began to cry. I felt angry at myself. This was my own kit I was scared ff. I quickly picked her up and began to soothe her. "You are not a monster. You are not like your father."_

_She cocked her small head at me. "But I want to be like Onescar." I gasped at her. "B-but Onescar isn't."_

_Suddenly a huge grey kit pounced on my daughter. "Pinned ya!" he laughed cruelly and walked off her then padded up to me._

" _Your are so dumb just like my father Waterclaw said." I hissed at him and pulled my daughter closer to my chest._

_This young kit was a replica of Waterclaw. The small kit at my chest whimpered and whispered to me. " That's my brother Waterkit." She closed her soft blue eyes. " He's so mean."_

_Suddenly everything was gone. A proud blue she-cat walked towards me and licked my nose. I wailed in agony my kits both the bad and good were gone. _

_The blue she-cat purred. " Oh Mistyfrost. I'm Mistystar your mentor. Please calm down. The grey kit was Waterkit the kit you are now pregnant with. If you give up hope now you'll never see Brightkit again."_

_I gasped in shock and dipped my head respectively. "Mistystar what did Brightkit mean by her calling herself a monster."_

_She looked down sadly and faded away. I tried to reach out to her. "W-wait Mistystar!"_

I woke up in shock and started to pant. My moss was shredded. I shivered and looked at my belly. What awaited me?

**Blacktail's Pov**

I opened my mouth to gasp for air. I groaned and stood up slowly wobbled around. The moonstone had dissolved and I was thirsty.

I took a couple of laps of water and sniffed it. I opened my blue eyes and yelped. I backed my self against a tree and widened my eyes. I looked down at my paws to still see the same black paws. Only one small tiny problem. They were huge paws.

They were… they were. No it couldn't be. _"Meow Meow." _ Blackstar's words became muffled meows.

Only one way to test my strange…theory. Only cats could yowl and If I could yowl I was still a cat.

I held my breath and opened my mouth.

" Ahooooooooooooo." I put my paw on muzzle. My long muzzle. I removed my paw and barked.

I gulped I fear. "No. no. no." I whimpered. I wasn't a cat anymore. I was our worst enemy. I was a dog!

I howled in terror and rushed to look at my reflection in the water. I had a long muzzle and huge pointy ears. My black paws were still there and so was my black tail.

I barked angrily at the reflection. Poppy's fur was floating in the water. I snarled showing my canines,

I sighed. I was a dog. A hopeless creature with no brain. I jumped as thunder cackled up above.

I felt my eyes water. I growled. I never cried. It was this dog thing. That's it.

I knew the only safe place for me was near a twoleg place. No! I would not become a kittypet. I am a warrior!

I smirked to my self. I was bigger then most animals now. I could even take a fox! "I am Blacktail leader of Shadowclan!"

I felt my self shiver and darted under a monster. I've seen dogs do this all the time. I thought about Apple.

When I was out I did here a screech of pain. I closed my eyes. "Why did Poppy betray me? Better yet why did I believe her?"

I know Apple was killed. The rain had started to fall softer now. If Poppy had killed Apple. I would at least want to say goodbye.

I slowly padded over to the tree we had slept in last night and tripped. My new dog white coat was heavy with mud.

I shook it off and walked inside the tree. I barely fit now. I squeezed inside and whimpered softly when I saw _her_ body I thought I'd died.

I walked over to her bloodied body. Her green eyes were wide with fear and pain. I bent down and licked them closed. I nuzzled her cold neck.

I lied down next to her and I felt my eyes get wet and I felt my tears run down my muzzle. My tail had come underneath me and my ears were flat in despair.

Apple had not deserved this. She was arrogant yes but she was a good friend. I put my paws over her and pulled her close to my chest.

I closed my eyes and hoped for her to come alive again. I slowly drifted into a dark slumber.


	20. Ivy?

**My internet is back. My goal is too chapters today. But that's only a goal. So don't get upset if you only get one.**

**Tallstar07- yeah I think they should get together too. Unless another she-cat catches his eye… I'm just joking that won't happen. We don't want another Firestar loves both Spottedleaf and Sandstorm story. Or do we…**

**Hawkpath- Weird. Maybe you can predict the future… wait you dreamt of a dead cat. Ohhhhhhhh Maybe it was Firestar and he's going to bring you to the clans. That would be so awesome though.**

**Blacktail's POV**

Water dripped on my nose and I woke up alarmed. I sighed and walked out of the den. I didn't want to look back at what once was.

I squinted my eyes as the sunlight hit me. How can it shine when someone is dead. I growled angrily to myself and the sun disappeared.

Cold winds blew instead. I bowed my head sadly. It wasn't the sun's fault she'd died. I sighed and the sun began to show again.

I looked around for a minute and noticed how things looked to a dog. " Wow." I whispered. " Um being a dog isn't so bad."

A thought rose up in my head. I would go back to the clans and overthrow Brokenstar and Fireclaw!

I put my cold wet nose to the soft ground. I inhaled in deeply. I could still scent our path from the clans to here.

This was a strong scent. Stronger then when I was cat actually. I started making my way down the steep hill when I felt a sharp hold on my neck.

I growled and looked up to see paws. Twoleg paws. This twoleg had a brown patch of fur on her head and a monster nearby.

I started to trash around and the twoleg started to yowl. Two male twolegs approached. I tried to hiss. It only came as a growl.

The stronger male twoleg held out his paws and lifted me up. I froze confused. He then flipped me onto my side and made lay there.

The female twoleg took out a stone like object and started to talk into it. I wanted to screech out how I was a cat not a dog.

It was hard even just to master my new body. I sighed in defeat and felt myself being pushed into a… cage. Yes Tawnypelt told me of it once. They were used to keep cats from escaping.

I started to whimper. The female twoleg glanced at me and closed my cage. I pawed at the grey stick blocking me from saving the clans.

"Hey! I have a job to do!" the male twolegs looked at me smiling and put his paw through the cage. Big mistake. I bit his paw down hard enough to do a death blow for a cat.

His eyes widened in pain and he pulled back. He narrowed his eyes at me and was about to bring his other paw down on my muzzle when the female twoleg yelled something at him.

I cocked my head at her confused. The male twoleg grumbled and went to care for his paw. The other male twolegs chuckled and lifted my cage up close to a monster.

I started to snarl. These twolegs were going to kill me! I started moving around. Trying to get him to drop me. He opened the twolegs back and gently put me with the cage inside.

I closed my eyes waiting for death. I wouldn't save the clans but I would die a painful death. I hardly did anything in my life. I had only mastered my powers.

Laughing filled my ears. "Wow! I knew dogs got this scared but you! Just what are you? A scaredy cat!" This voice was arrogant and mocking me but feminine.

I opened both eyes to see a brown slim silky furred long haired dog with silky ears. I growled in defense.

The female smiled at me friendly. "Geez I was only joking. I'm Ivy." I looked at her green familiar eyes.

She bowed her head down. "I know I know I'm a weird green eyed Saluki." She said ashamed.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. This dog looked at me and looked at my cage thoughtfully.

"I saw Mike's fingers. Did you bite him? I've always wanted to do that. He's a real pain in the behind.

She bit down on the square shaped thing around my cage and slowly removed it. My cage door flew open and I gasped shocked.

She smiled green eyes shinning. "You don't talk much. What's your name?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Who are you?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Ivy the saluki." She sniffed my nose and then went to my other side and sniffed my behind. I pulled back and growled.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Blacktail." I said simply. I laid down in my cage even if my door was open I would stay inside.

She lay down as well. "That's a strange name. But then again I've never seen a white dog with black paws and a black tail. You look like a white German shepherd."

I cocked my head at her confused. "German what?" was that the type of dog I was. Before she could answer. I realized the monster we were in was moving then it had stopped.

Ivy's tail started to wag and the twoleg opened the back of the monster again. It was the female twoleg. Ivy barked happily and put her front paws on the twoleg and licked face.

I shrunk back into cage. Ivy looked at me and came back to nudge me toward the twoleg. The females eyes grew soft and she put her hand on my head and started to pet me.

Her hand was warm and soft. I…I kind of liked this. Was this how kittypets felt? I still didn't want to eat rabbit droppings though.

I pulled away and Ivy whispered in my ear. "That's Jane. She likes you. Lick her hand and she might even favor you."

I took her advice and licked the twolegs paw or hand as it was called. She smiled and put her hands around me. It felt just like when Dawnpelt nuzzled me. It was nice.

I licked her neck and she released me. She started to motion down. Ivy gracefully jumped out of the monster. Wait I had not died. I felt my tail begin to move. Dogs did this when they were happy right?

I steadily jumped down and looked at Ivy. She nodded and motioned with her head for me to follow her.

I padded up to her and she sat down in front of a white twoleg place. I grunted in disgust. Ivy laughed.

" Blackie, we're just going to the shelter. And maybe just maybe Jane will take you home too."

I grunted. Only Apple had called me Blackie. She went inside the 'home' and I was left with the female twoleg. I had a clan to get back too.

I walked to the side of the monster. I felt safer there for some reason. Jane pulled me inside and the first thing I saw were thousands of other animals all in cages.

Ivy pulled me over to her cage. She looked around oddly. Her eyes grew cold. "There are not listening."

She shook her brown coat and lifted her head up. Reviling a green collar. " Bite it. rip it off." She ordered.

" Wha… but that's your-." I stuttered. Was she crazy. She growled. " I'll bite you if you don't"

I gulped and quickly nipped at her collar and then bit down hard. The collar came off easily.

Ivy snarled and nudged me back outside. Jane saw us leaving and scowled. "Stttttttttoooooooop." Came the words from her mouth.

Ivy widened her eyes. "Run!" she quickly took off. Wait what? Wasn't this the dog who loved twolegs?

Jane screeched and started to chase after us. Ivy zipped around a tree and I followed. Wow she was fast and nimble too.

I collapsed and she stopped. "Shhh." She whispered. I heard the sound of a monster's wheels come then go.

I looked up at her. " why did you do that." She growled at me.

"What about me? You lied to me Blacktail. You could have trusted me. You could have told me about your powers. You should have told me about my own powers!" she started to pace around.

"But now because of you arrogance. We're dogs!" her green eyes were filled with hurt and anger.

Only one word escaped my mouth. " Apple?"

She closed her eyes and whimpered. "She went after the rest of my family Blacktail. She wants to make sure I have no other kin."

I widened my eyes in shock. "Apple? But I saw your dead body." She gave a heavy sigh.

"And I saw you're near a pool but you're here instead of there." She lay down. "I guess you're surprised that I could to lie so good." She chuckled to herself.

" I… I surprised all right. Poppy wants to get to the mountains right?" I was happy that a she was alive but she was a dog as was I.

" Apple."

" Hmmm"

" You are the most manipulating she-cat I've ever met."

" Thanks."


	21. Escape and a New Assasin

**Tallstar07- I don't love triangle or no love triangle. To tell you the truth I don't really have a plan. I just go along with it. You wouldn't believe my crazy plans. Chopping Onescar's leg off, turning Blacktail into a tiger, and ahem other things.**

**Hawkpath- Yes Apple is back. I just realized why I named her Apple. I use to nickname warriors. Blackstar was Blackie, Russetfur was Apple, Tawnypelt was Tawny and Onestar was Mr. One whisker. It's weird when I read the books. I say "NO! Mr. One whisker Fiery is your friend!" **

**Onescar's POV**

I pretended to yawn when Fireclaw approached me. His eyes were blazing with hate and he was dragging a body. A calico body was being dragged. I looked closer and realized it was a she-cat. I noticed her body breathing slowly. There was a long wound on her neck and black burnt fur on her head.

Fireclaw dropped her in front of me and spat at her. "What can _you_ do." he challenged. I widened my eyes in fear of what he wanted me to do.

Then I growled and narrowed my eyes. "Leave me in peace. Better yet leave her alone!" I ordered.

Fireclaw smirked and brought his claw down on the she-cat's tail. She moaned in pain as her tail was slowly being burnt.

I snarled. "Stop it!" His claws were now at her torso and her tail severely burnt. He smirk grew larger as she screamed.

I had enough. The she-cats screams were agonizing. The chains were still attached but I didn't care. I yowled. "STOP!"

Fireclaw flew into the den walls and groaned. I used the wind to guide the she-cat over to me. She was sobbing because of the burning pain.

I licked her forehead and nuzzled her shoulder. She sighed softly. Fireclaw got up and I growled. He was instantly thrown back in too the den wall. This time he didn't get up.

The she-cat struggled to catch her breath. "T-thank you. I thought he would set my whole pelt on fire." She closed her eyes thoughtfully. "You're one of the fourth ones aren't you?"

I was shocked on how she knew my secret but showed no surprise in my voice. "Yes, you are Tawnypelt of Brokenclan aren't you?"

She growled softly. "Brokenclan is not my clan. I'm a warrior of Shadowclan." She coughed of blood. "Perhaps it's time to join my clan." Her breathing was getting slower by the minute.

I widened my eyes. "What? No it's not. You're alive now and I'll make sure you become healthy."

She chuckled softly. "You know my brother recently passed. He came to in a dream tonight and told me to run." She paused as if remembering her brother. " I was always so stubborn."

I was scared. This she-cat seemed like she wanted to die. "You know… there was a cat like you. His name was Blacktail. He was banished and most likely died of his wounds."

I licked her bleeding neck and she closed her eyes. "But then again Blacktail is a fighter and one of you." Her breathing almost stopped. "Never lose yourself Onescar. Be true to yourself always."

Her chest finally laid still and her determined green eyes closed forever. I flattened my ears. " You are a brave she-cat."

I used my powers outside to dig a hole in the ground. I then hauled Tawnypelt's body into the hole. I couldn't see it being done but I knew it was being done.

Fireclaw snarled and got up too his feet. He noticed Tawnypelt's body was missing and hissed at me. His green eyes turned red and he launched to snap at me.

I quickly formed an idea and put my chains in front of my neck. Instantly they snapped and I sprinted for the exit.

This was it! I would get Mistyfrost and get out of here. Then I would find Blacktail and then new fourth one, beat Fireclaw and the leaders, build new clans…never mind that.

This would be harder then I thought.

**Fireclaw's POV**

I screeched at the sprinting tom. I would've chased after him but my back was killing me after the mouse brained tom threw me into the wall.

I underestimated him. Sighing I walked over to a nearby tom where kits from all clans were being trained.

Of course I needed them brainwashed. Which was of course done by Yew. My beautiful mate Sandfur was already pregnant which meant more warriors for our clan.

My kits would become ruler after me and Sandfur.

Sandfur was resting nearby why her servant Bloodpaw fetched her water. I was impressed. Out of all the trainees Bloodpaw did the best. As soon as she saw me she bowed.

Purring I spoke. "You may rise Bloodpaw. I have a mission for you." She rose up her head and cocked her head at me.

"A mission? Of course my king but what sort if mission is this?" I rested my tail on her black shoulder.

"Four moons ago I sent my brother Icepaw to exterminate a pest problem. My sources say that he was killed by this little pest and her new found mate."

She dipped her head respectfully. "I will not fail you my King. I will find this she-cat and relocate her. But if I may ask. How does she look like?"

I smirked. "Kill any white cat you see that is off ten moons and up. In fact kill any white cat. They have no reason to survive and ruin our night hunts."

She nodded and I could see her grin. "Bloodpaw from now on you will be known as Bloodfang for the murder of many cats with your sharp teeth. Now go!"

She scampered of into the unknown. "You may not fail me now." I whispered.

**Yeah, Bloodfang is going to find Cloudpaw. Remember her. I like her. I had to kill off Icepaw. He was like a follower.**

**Question of the day- What breed did I say Blacktail and Apple were?**


	22. Meeting of the Mentors

**Tallstar07: It's okay. I forget things too… like that one French test that I didn't remember…well it wasn't pretty but. But I…I got nothing.**

**Hawkpath: Don't push Fireclaw in the fire that gives him more power! Here use this spray bottle. * Hands over spray bottle.* It's actually lemonade but water is in it. coughsprayitinhiseyescough. Blackstar can't communicate with Blacktail anymore.**

**Leader's meeting **

**Firestar's POV**

I woke up to the sound of thundering steps**. **I snarled. I was ready to attack this intruder.

A white black footed tom walked up to me and growled. "Where. Is. Your .Prodigy?"

I froze. "What can of question is that! Fireclaw strode to the wrong side and already has activated his powers!"

Blackstar narrowed his amber eyes. " Oh really? Well guess what? Thanks to your apprentice Blacktail is a barking dog."

I cocked my head at the former Shadowclan leader. "That's impossible. One of their powers was to shape shift wasn't it."

Blackstar twitched his tail impatiently. "They weren't ready for it yet. Now because he can't understand me he's doomed. But while the others work, you just sit your tail off!" the Shadowclan leader's were furious.

I bristled my fur at him. Did he think it was my fault? "For your information. I've found a new prodigy and she has the same powers as Fireclaw. She already knows her destiny.

"Then why didn't we feel it." A new voice joined the conversation and a small muscular brown tom came and sat beside Blackstar. Then a light blue she-cat also came quickly behind and lied down close to Onestar's back.

I closed my eyes thinking of an explanation. "I do not know Onestar. But I've proven and seen her powers."

Onestar looked over to Mistystar who was grooming her chest. She stopped and looked at me. "This is the last time we will see each other until we are finished. We have more problems to deal with." She turned to Onestar who knowingly nodded.

Blackstar still held his hard gaze at me. "There are several problems. My prodigy's a dog; Mistyfrost and Onescar are in love, Mistyfrost is also pregnant and the clan leader's are some how growing stronger."

Mistystar laid her head down on her paws. " I…I think they need more help."

Blackstar growled. "Help? Help! Because of all our 'help' they are all doomed. We've doomed every cat with in the clans. What's the point anymore?" his voice got softer. "Look I'm scared, I know you all are. Don't deny it; I just don't like putting Blacktail in danger."

I nodded. I agreed with him. But Blackstar wasn't this um…agreeable so it's hard to believe. "I say we send something of the air."

Onescar agreed. "A bird is what we should send."

Mistystar purred. "I have an idea! This bird thing will test their ability to care for the clans. We would send them dreams and messages to give the fourth ones and…"

Blackstar looked on agreeably. "The bird should be of the same element as the them." He paused for a moment. "When I was young Raggedstar told me of a lengendary bird called a phoenix. It was said to come in one element which was fire but…I believe we can adjust three birds."

I nodded my head. "Then it's settled. A guardian to guard them from danger. We will send four eggs to each of the fourth ones and may they raise the egg to their liking."

Onescar hissed softly for silence. " What if they are to fall into the wrong paws." Blackstar grunted.

" They are as powerful as the fourth ones themselves, if they fall into the wrong paws. We have again failed."

I let out a yowl of agreement and so did the other leaders.

**Okay I'm finished this part. I was reading mythology then I remembered the phoenix and I just had too put that in here. This story is off my fantasy. So if things seem unbelievable that's because it's my mind.**

**Question of the day: This is your opinion. Which song most fits the shipping Apple and Blacktail?**

**( A) I hate how much I love you. ( Rihanna and someone else?) **

**( B) I'm only me when I'm with you ( Taylor swift)**

**( C) I never thought I could feel this way ( Lady and the Tramp)**


	23. I never thought that i would feel

**I don't own warriors or lady and the tramps song in here**

**Tallstar07- Because of how only two people voted. I decided to do Onescar and Mistyfrost song being (B)**

**Anon- Yes your are right. I just forgot you. I'm X100 times very sorry. Forgive me!**

**Hawkpath-whoo hooo * hears Fireclaw screech in pain* If I told you who the other cat was it wouldn't be suspenseful now would it? This will be mysterious….* Ghostly howling sound.**

**The Huntress of the Shadows- congratulations. I'm using that song for this chapter. **

**Tigerclan**

**Leader Tigerstar mates with Deathclaw and Darkheart.**

**Deputy Fireclaw- **

**Medicine cat Jayfeather – apprentice Treepaw- Treepaw is heartless**

**Warriors and prisoners**

**Sandfur- mates to Fireclaw**

**Whitewing- hates Birchfall now.**

**Birchfall- in depression and became aggressive**

**Thornclaw- fears his former clanmates**

**Brakenfur- Suicidal from the lost of his mate**

**Spiderleg- no longer trust his clanmates**

**Blueheart – evil tom**

**Cinderheart- Mental she-cat**

**Dovewing- Sister was killed and she now rests in Deathclaw's grasp**

**Appleeye **

**Redteeth- blood stained jaw. Killed Dovewing **

**Deadeye- blind tom in one eye.**

**Foxheart **

**Sharptooth **

**Blacksoul - **

**Darkheart- **

**Deathclaw- **

**Hawkclan**

**Leader Hawkstar- mate to Mintfur**

**Deputy Mapleshade**

**Medicine cat Leopardclaw (Willowshine was killed for challenging Mapleshade)**

**Warriors and prisoners**

**Graymist- Darkpaw until Mintfur is a warrior again**

**Icewing- Greenpaw**

**Mallownose- **

**Hawktalon- sharp claws like eagles **

**Pebblefoot- Maplepaw- kit of Mapleshade **

**Noeye (Petalfur)**

**Kinkpelt**

**Waterclaw- swift blowing tom**

**Oneear- tom with one ear**

**Hollowleaf **

**Queens**

**Mistyfrost**

**Brokenclan**

**Leader Brokenstar **

**Deputy Clawface**

**Medicine cat Littlecloud- fragile tom with no apprentice**

**Warriors and Prisoners **

**Oakfur**

**Smokefoot- sent to be executed **

**Applefur**

**Crowfrost- Tom sent to be executed **

**Lionclaw**

**Darkjaw mate to Honeyfur**

**Blackeye**

**Queens**

**Breezeclan**

**Leader Breezestar**

**Deputy Antpelt**

**Medicine cat Darkfur**

**Warriors only all prisoners have been eliminated.**

**Sedgewhisker**

**Sunstrike **

**Heathertail**

**Blackheart**

**Sharpeye**

**Lilacfur**

**Rosethorn**

**Skyleap.**

**Onescar**

**Blackstar Pov**

The wind blew across my white face and I held back sneeze. I opened my bright blue eyes to see a brown dog sleeping peacefully in front of me.

I smiled softly. Apple had only just forgiven him for lying. It was strange but Apple seemed more…open.

She blinked her eyes softly and found me looking at her. I quickly turned my gaze to the sky.

She grinned. "Hey Blackie." She shook her soft coat and stood up. " Fireflies." She mewed.

I looked up at her and cocked my head at her. "What?" She used her muzzle to nudge my own muzzle to the small stream in front of us.

She smiled. "Want to take a walk." She offered. Her green eyes seemed to glow especially tonight.

She started to walk ahead and I followed. I began to wonder why I felt so nervous.

_I never had this feeling before she give me shakes_

_And shivers I can't ignore._

I looked to my side to see Apple beside me. Her eyes caught my own and I turned away.

_And I see now there's more then just_

_Running free_

I had to think of something else. I remembered my destiny. Wow. I had to save the clans with cats I didn't even know. I looked at Apple's shinning face. Would she be along side me when we fought?

**Apple's Pov**

Blacktail's face turned away from mines again. I grew nervous. Why did I care so much. My heart was pounding and aching but not from pain. Blacktail tripped on a stone. I giggled and quickly helped him up. I licked his paw and his eyes widened.

_I never felt my heart beat so fast_

_I'm thinking off him first and off my self last._

_And how happy I want him to be._

_**Blacktail's POV**_

All my life. No one in my own clan has ever helped me before. If I fell it was my own problem. Did Apple care for me? She did take in. I felt my tail move swiftly.

_Someone in my life just_

_Might be loving me_

I shook my head to myself. _No_ I scowled at my self. I was a tough tom. I wasn't ready for love. Wait did I just think… No Apple doesn't love me. But do I love her?

_I didn't know that I could feel this way_

**Apple's POV**

_It's so crazy something_

_In my life is better than a dream._

The wind blew my fur roughly. I stopped to groom it and Blacktail stopped too. He looked at me with something in those magnificent blue eyes. Was it love? My mother told me of love. I remember hating it. Unlike my sister Fox. She always dreamed of…love.

_I didn't know that I could feel this way_

**Normal' Pov**

Blacktail tail wagged and his smile showed warmth.

_She makes me warm and happy inside._

Apple laughed at his fast moving tail and wagged her own as well. His smile was so…hypnotizing.

_He smiles and I get dizzy_

_And starry eyed_

Blacktail turned to lick her muzzle and Apple smiled. It wasn't wrong for them to love each other

**Blacktail's POV**

I had my clan to think about.

**Apple' POV**

Originally I was leading him into a trap. Now I was falling for him.

_All these feelings I have_

_Have me asking_

_Can this be love?_

_Can this be love?_

I lay down on my back and Blacktail followed suit. If I could purr I would.

_I can hardly speak_

_Whenever she/he say hi_

Blackstar cuddled closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on top of my head.

_I didn't know that I could I could feel_

I closed my eyes remembering my first reaction to Blacktail.

**Blacktail's POV**

_I never dreamed that I would feel_

All my life I never though about it. Love. Such a strange thing.

_I never thought that I could feel this way…_

I quickly felt Apple press into my fur. She had fallen back asleep on my chest. I had never told her how I felt yet…


	24. Return or End of the Cloud

**I'm so very sorry for not updating I made a new story called Nine lives and I have a lot of school homework. The good news is that I now know what species my principle is. He is a crocodile. My teacher is a panda. So I know many of you think the fourth one is Apple. But is she really? Maybe I mean I might give a power or am I just trying to confuse you guys. And to lawlclan buzz off! You judge others and say you're 'helping' while you guys need help what the heck is a lawl anyhow? I'll search it up I guess.**

? POV

"Hey is she awake yet?" whispered a voice. I could tell by the voice that he was male.

"Oh shut up Hawk." I opened my eyes to see two brown blurry shapes arguing.

" Hawk she's awake." I blinked my eyes as the tom with a white paw known as Hawk stared at me.

Hawk growled. The other tom rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him, he's just a grump. My name is Sun by the way. What's yours?"

What was my name… wait I didn't know my own name, who was I? I started to shudder. I noticed Sun stare at my sudden reaction. "Hey are you alright?"

"No!" I blurted out. I didn't even know my pelt color. I checked and realized I was a white she-cat. "I don't even know who I am!"

Sun raised his ears alarmed. "Aren't you in one of those groups?"

I was so confused. Was I in a group? "What do you mean?"

Hawk had already gone as soon as I asked the question.

Sun snarled and jump in front off his path. " Don't Hawk enough blood has been spilt around these borders."

Hawk snorted. "Always the weak one aren't you Sun. _we _are cats of blood and death. _We_ are not afraid to kill. _We_ live by one law. Survival of the fittest!"

I couldn't help but wince on how Hawk talked of blood and death. Would he kill me? I bravely stood up. "Y-you should listen to Sun. Death isn't always the right choice."

Hawk stopped dead in his tracks and Sun froze concern in his amber eyes. Hawk sneered. He walked up to me and I froze. He was a dark brown tom with broad shoulders and powerful muscles.

"How dare you rouge? You're probably of the fourth ones. Spying on us. Those weak hearted fools sent the wrong cat to mess with Fireclan."

He snarled and slapped his claws across my white face. I fell and rolled onto my back, belly exposed.

Hawk laughed as Sun stared on frozen. I whimpered in fear. Was this how I would die. A no one and alone? I closed my eyes waiting for the blow to come.

"STOP!" a she-cat voice yowled. I thought I had died. A sandy colored she-cat padded up to Hawk and snarled. "You fool! Fireclan needs warriors and decide to attack a kit?"

Hawk eyes widened and I saw a flash of fear. If Hawk was afraid of her. What kind of she-cat was this? "But my Queen, she trespassed and must be punished-."

"Silence!" she roared. Hawk quickly scampered off somewhere. The she-cat quickly circled me. I flattened my ears and closed my eyes in fear. I

"SUN! Report this find." She hissed at Sun. I guessed Sun would report me now.

"She does not know who she is my league. But if thought right she can become of use,"

The she-cat hmm thoughtfully. "Sun go report to King Fireclaw, I've think we found our little princess. Oh and send for Bloodfang to be killed for failing to catch such a simple spawn."

Sun's paw steps quickly left and I could feel the she-cat's breath on my face. " Open your eyes kit." She commanded.

I gulped and opened my eyes. I wondered what color they were. "W-what d-do you want w-with me? I asked.

The Queen as she was called purred. "I am Queen Sandfur of Fireclan and soon to rule even more. My clan is also ruled by my King Fireclaw. Would you like to join our powerful clan?" she asked.

I widened my eyes in shock. "Me but I…I'm not strong." She moved to lick my forehead.

"You will become strong. But first you must learn on this clan." She started. I was starting to think I didn't have a choice. I just nodded my head.

" Fireclan was started by my mate King Fireclaw and I. We use to belong to another clan. But they were weak and lazy. They ruined the name of cats. We realized we must take over. The other clans did not listen and banished us killing some. They care only for themselves and no one else. We now know the only way to gain power was to kill or be killed. Now this may come as a shock but are clan is strong and powerful. The four clans sent four cats to ruin us. They were born with powers to destroy us. But luckily so was King Fireclaw."

I gasped in shock. "I-I your own family abandoned you?" Did my family abandon me?

Sandfur nodded but went on. "We have several warriors so we have several jobs. There are Hunters, Fighters, Guards, Spies, and the High rank known as Fireblood. Kits are born and taken to a job to train in this. Hunters hunt for the clan and are able to take big animals such as badgers and deer. Fighters fight for the clan and are not afraid to kill. Hawk is a fighter. Guards watch over the clan and kill trespassers no matter what. Spies are born in one of the four clans and choose to join us and report for us. Sun is a spy."

I nodded quickly. I did not agree with this killing but…it had to be done… " D-do you know of past?" I asked.

She purred. "Of course. I know everything that happens around this place."

My eyes brightened and I couldn't help but smile. " You know my mother and my father!"

She nodded.

**Sandfur's POV**

This young she-cat was young and naïve. So stupid. Of course I knew she was an obvious target. Fireclaw's missing sister. Who he suspected of being the last of the fourth ones. Those undeserving brats.

Now to kill her. Hmm how could this be done. I could just slit her throat or send her into a badgers den. I like the latter. My dear could then watch in delight because _Bloodfang_ would not be in the way.

I hated it the way all the rouge she-cats warmed up so close to my mate. It's how they get eliminated.

I couldn't help but growl. The young she-cat looked concerned. "Is everything alright."

"Yes. I just couldn't help but think. What is a cat without a name?"

The young she-cat purred happily. "Really a- my name." She asked excitedly.

I narrowed my eyes and nodded. "I shall call you Rainheart." She seemed confused at this mouse brained name but went with it. " Doesn't matter sweetie just follow me to your new home."

Their was an badger's den just outside of Tigerclan territory. Multiple badgers were chased into the hole. It was so steep no cat could get out. Of course we rarely fed the badgers so they would be angry and hungry.

I couldn't help but purr to my self as I led Rainheart to her own death. Maybe she could die alone while Fireclaw and I stole his other sister now know as Snowheart.

I wonder if she would listen, well she would have to anyways.

We reached the camouflaged den and I grinned wildly. "Hey Rainheart, there's some marigold over there. Would you get it for me? It's yellow." I mewed

**Rainheart (Cloudpaw)**

I nodded and put one step on the dark green grass. Hmm it felt shaky. I knew I wasn't that brave but I had to look it at least.

The marigold was right in the middle of the softer patch of grass. I nervously felt the ground shake. Then I heard Sandfur snicker and I felt pressure from the ground collapse and pressure build on my back.

I realized I was falling. I tried to grab on too something but it was too fast. I felt my paws reach ground and coughed as the dust reached my nose.

I looked up the dust blurring my vision to see dark amber circles staying in one spot. Then I heard snarling. I could smell the nasty smell of something vile.

I moaned in pain as I tried to lift my hind legs. I collapsed in pain and saw blood leaking from my legs as the snarling got louder.

I shivered in fear. Shouldn't Sandfur be looking for me now? I felt something bite my tail. I whimpered in pain.

"Sandfur!" I called another bite to my shoulder. I saw the fresh mark and whimpered. "QUEEN SANDFUR!" I yowled.

I realized these animals to be huge and black and white. Their muzzles were long and their eyes were small but steady.

There was about five of them all snarling at me. The two who bit me stood in front baring their large teeth.

Would I die today? I don't even know if I have a family. Would they care if their daughter was ripped by fierce creatures? I started to shake in fear. I was alone and vulnerable.

The first one who bit me bit my front legs and started to pull me deeper into this dark abyss. I tried to use my back legs to kick up but failed miserably and painfully.

The other beasts started to nudge me as well. I saw my white pelt being darkened with mud and blood. I felt the tears fill my eyes and then darkness followed.

**OH no Cloudpaw has been found then lied too then killed? But wasn't she important and why did I kill Bloodfang a processing character. Well blame Sandfur. She's worst then Fireclaw. And what about Sun and Hawk were they not important as well. Are Onescar and Mistyfrost alright? Is any cat or dog in Apple's and Blacktail's case alright?**

**Okay quiz time- What is the color of Blacktail pelt and paws and tail and eyes and…nose. Yeah nose.**


	25. Flood by the misty love

**I'm updating again. Okay so I've just updated chapter 24 of the fourth ones and I've just started this and I've searched up what lawl is. It's suppose to be slang LOL**

**Which is weird because nobody actually says LOL like lawl. They day LOL. I should stop talking now. The next chapter is about Apple and Blacktail and how their trying to find a cure to stop being dogs and the next is about Cloudpaw or Rainheart.**

**Browineboy- Thanks I'll be looking forward.**

**Lighting strikes the anonamys- If more is what you want. More is what you get**

**dragonflames1234- Yup you're right at least when he's in cat form. IN dog form he's…wait he looks like that in dog form too.**

**Tallstar07- You are my most loyal reviewer you know that because when you review **_**I**_**get excited. It makes me happy how you keep up with my chapters. I couldn't even keep up with them. Oh and the more you ramble the better it is keep rambling!**

**Hawkpath- You're my second most loyal reviewer. When I see my first loyal review. I wait for yours. Cause if it's not there I panic. Ohhh I never quite said she was the fourth one or did I.**

**Nightwing of Thunderclan- Thank you. I hope you review again**

**Onescar POV**

Free. Free at last. Yew couldn't catch me in his creepy game. I stopped and panted. "Onestar? Onestar I'm back you can-." My eyes widened at the big brown egg in front of me.

"Food." I whispered. My stomach growled in agreement. I purred at my find and walked over to it. I put my jaws waiting for the sweet taste to come.

…nothing. I frowned and bit again. Still no yolk or bird. I snarled in frustration and unsheathed my claws.

I brought my paw down my hardest on the egg and waited to feel the crack. I growled and circled the egg.

"_O-Onescar I-I c-can't he..lp you a-anymore. It's hard. Please take care of this egg. I-I c-can't teach y-you anymore. Please Onescar t-try to…just w-watch y-your l-love." _

I listened to Onestar's cracked message. "Watch my love? My love for…Mistyfrost. I-I can't stop. Onestar! Onestar please talk to me!" I yowled

I felt so…lightheaded. I couldn't do this anymore. It's so hard. I lied down to catch my breathe.

"Okay Onescar you can do this. You can do this." I looked to the brown egg to see the egg had become smaller.

I turned to it shakily. I sniffed it out. It smelled of dirt. I realized I was in Hawkclan territory and they must have heard me yowl. I put the egg in my mouth and padded off to the edge of Hawkclan territory away from Yew.

I felt the soft wet marshes of the land. I blinked. My nose tickled. Starclan no. Okay thiz is not the time to…" Ahh chooo!" I sneezed quiet loudly throwing the egg out of my mouth.

I backed up as the egg started to hit the different object making loud noises. I pricked my ears up I alert when I heard the Hawkclan patrol come close.

I did not want to get caught. For goodness sake I just escaped! I quickly looked for a way to catch this bouncing non breaking egg. It could help me save the clans for all I know.

I darted to a rock near a river where it was sure to bounce. Suddenly everything happened slowly. I'm jumping to catch the egg and I see the patrol growling at me. I land back down and fall into the river.

**Mistyfrost POV**

I withered in pain and panted heavily. My medicine cat was sitting their grooming and ignoring my cries of pain.

I pushed my claws into hard ground whimpering. I'd been kitting for a while. I panted after it was over.

I looked at snoring Leopardclaw and noticed marigold in front of him. I reached out too grab them and avoiding the blood and newborn kit.

I pulled them to me and chewed on it. Tiredly I looked at the wet grey bundle. I was glad he looked only like his father.

I sniffed the little scrap and licked his belly. He mewled and I whimpered. I was too young to be a mother. I pulled him closer to me. All though I did remember my dream. I also remembered he was only a kit.

He could do no harm until…well. Until whatever happens. I had betrayed Onescar though.

I never thought to fall in love with Onescar but I did. He was a handsome humorous tom. How could I not fall for his charms?

I rested my head on my paws thinking as the kit suckled. He would be named Waterkit like in my dream.

I sighed. "Why couldn't I be born in simple times? I don't care about my powers and I can live without them. Why was I chosen?"

Leopardclaw was up and glaring at me. "Stop talking to yourself crazy she-cat."

"I already heard we've caught a prisoner while you were speaking, I think he goes by the name of Onescar."

I chocked. "What do you mean?" They hadn't. It must have been a mistake. If they had caught him they would surely kill him. They would throw him in the badger's den.

Leopardclaw snorted. " He was the missing Breezeclan warrior too."

Mintfur walked in growling. Two kits at her side. "That no good tom. He denies everything. He told Hawkstar he was a fraud. He ruins the name of Breezestar!" she exclaimed.

She noticed me shivering and my kit. "Mistyfrost! Do you want to get your kit sick? He's of Hawkstar bloodline. Do not forget that!"

I felt light headed. I stood up and my kit opened his eyes. I did not look. What I did do was run out the den.

I heard the angry growls and snarls. They were all focused on a wet dark brown shape shivering with blood dripping down is face.

" Onescar." I whispered. He couldn't see me because of all the blood. Cats drew forward dragging him and biting him.

I felt my eyes water. " N-N-NO!" I yowled. Then everything went white.

**Onescar POV**

Cat bit at me and growled. They had taken my egg and hidden it. I knew where but they wouldn't let me go.

I suddenly scented her sweet scent. I raised my ears waiting to hear her voice among the angry crowd. But all I heard was her yowl.

"NO!"

I was suddenly again underwater. Other cats were too. It was a flood. I didn't know how to swim either.

I suddenly was losing air quickly. I saw a blue shape swimming towards me. She came at me and bit on to my scruff pulling me up.

We reached the surface and we both gasped. I realized it was Mistyfrost. I purred happily and licked forehead. She nuzzled me and nudged me towards a tree which wasn't under water.

In fact I noticed half of the camp wasn't under water. I cocked my head in shock.

**Mistyfrost POV**

What have I done? I saw Mintfur gasp at me when I yowled no. Cats that were on the safe side growled and hissed at me.

The water went down and Hawkstar came up snarling. He lashed out at me. I was still weak from birthing and the flood has taken so much energy. Actually when he hit me I was already out almost fainting.

Onescar still wet jumped in front of me. Other cats began to come up as well their coats were water resistant.

Onescar snarled. "Get away from her!"

Hawkstar sneered. "Oh I knew my worthless kin was up to no good. What I didn't expect was that she would take you as her mate."

Waterclaw fluffed his fur up and spat at me. "Worthless brat!"

Onescar unsheathed his claws and slashed at Hawkstar. Hawkstar easily ducked and the clan advanced forward.

Hawkstar raised his tail up. "Let me take care of these worthless spawns. I kill him first then we can get to the she-cat."

I widened my eyes. Would Onescar use his powers and…kill my father. But my father had just threatened to kill me; no he said he would kill me."

I laid back in fear. Onescar pounced on my father. Hawkstar ducked and swiped at his back hissing. Onescar growled in pain and bit my father's paw as he tried to swipe again.

Hawkstar used his other free paw to bring his claws on Onescar's head. Reopening an old wound.

Hawkstar sneered. "Now I know why you're so worthless. It's because of your Windclan blood."

Onescar roared in rage and bit Hawkstar's scruff. He threw my father against a rock. He looked like used some power.

He turned to me and I looked at him weakly. He growled and threw me onto his back. "Let's hope my Windclan blood works."

He started to run faster and faster. The clan just realized what happened and followed after. Hawkstar still was unconscious losing blood on the rock.

I knew I was leaving my kit behind. But Mintfur would care for him. I don't think I can ever tell Onescar about Waterkit.

Not ever.

**I guess I kind based Onescar on sonic seeing that both can't be in water and both are fast. It's not my fault I'm a Sonic fan! You get really attached to characters from your past**


	26. You lost it!

**Yeah. I guess I'm a daily writer now Good news tomorrow is Victoria Day which means no school which means no homework which means more chapters for sure.**

**Hawkpath- Yeah I was tired too. MY dads like go to sleep and I said. " But dad if now when if not today…" Yeah I got to stay up like five more minutes. **

**Dragonflames1234- Yes he has pink noes. I always imagine fierce cats with pink noses. It makes them fluffy and cute. Thank for the rambling it makes me happy.**

**Tallstar07-I like Onescar too. But Blacktail happens to be my favorite. We haven't visited Fireclaw in a while. I think he's plotting to kill some cat.**

**Blacktail's POV**

"_Wake up!" Apple growled in my ear. I yawned tired and opened my eyes. She started to bark at something in the bushes._

_I rolled my eyes and sniffed the air. "What?"_

_Floods of cats coated in red charged at us snapping. I snarled and jumped in front of Apple hoping being a dog would help…_

_It didn't. I was tossed in a crowd of biting cats ready to kill. "Blacktail help me!" Apple howled. She was slowly disappearing into the mist of blood._

_I used my muzzle and teeth to attack. Nothing worked then everything went black. I was alone in a dark abyss. I closed my eyes ready to use some sort of my power._

_Nothing happened and I panicked. "What is happening?" I yowled. A orange shape appeared. _

_He laughed and I recognized his shape to be Fireclaw. " Happy? Did you really think your little plan would work? I'm stronger then all four of you! Say goodbye!"_

_A huge ball of fire came hurdling into my view._

Panting I woke up. Apple muttered something softly, her soft brown ears swaying a bit. Her tail wagged so she was okay.

Was I okay? I stood up checking myself. I sighed in relief. " Only a dream…" I blinked thinking about it.

A dream or a warning. Why couldn't I use my powers in the dream? Did Fireclaw master his already? Is he too powerful to beat.

I closed my eyes and thought of clouds. I opened them again and looked at the sky. It was dark but clear.

"_I'm sorry Blacktail but this is the last time I may speak to you. You must learn on your own and…I-I n-need y-you t-to watch the egg Blacktail I-…"_

I wagged my tail happily when Blackstar talked to me but something must be wrong. Wait did he say egg.

I can't watch an egg! What kind of mission is that! I sighed aggravated. Stupid prophecy stupid egg.

I bent down to lick Apple. She… came to like me more then our first encounter. Could I say love?

She groaned in annoyance. " Hey Blackie lay off the mice." She still was the same Apple though. You'd think because she was a dog she's be nicer.

"We need to find a cure." I mewed.

Apple cocked her head. "To your bad breath or…" She tucked her legs neatly under her. I used my muzzle to point at her. "Oh the dog thing. Well did you find a cure?"

"WE need to raise a bird!" I blurted out. I flattened my ears embarrassed. What have I done?

Apple held back a laugh. "What! We're not birds Blacktail."

I sighed. "I know. But it's the only way. Well I'm not sure but he said bird and I thought bird equals dog and I- wait that doesn't make sense but the point is that we need an egg!"

Apple shook her head. "I think being a dog make a bit mad."

I groaned. "Blackstar told me we have too! I'm not sure it's even a bird egg or how it looks like."

Apple chuckled. "I think it-"She sniffed the air. "Yeah right after I finish hunting." She quickly got on her haunches. Even as a dog she was a good hunter.

She bared her teeth softy and jumped over my head landing on a black creature.

She quickly whimpered and recoiled back. " The stupid thing bit me!"

I chuckled softly. " Looks like the prey got their revenge." Apple growled.

"I'll shred that thing!" She came forward again and this time I followed.

The black creature was shivering and crying. Probably for its mother. It was a bird of some sort. I noticed its eyes were blue.

It stood up and Apple snarled. I realized that Apple had grown smaller. While I had my head turned. It leaned forward and bit me.

I winced softly. " How dare you!" I narrowed my eyes and was about to kill the thing when it spat at us.

I and Apple were covered in ugly black goop. "Disgusting." Apple muttered. "Yeah this better not be poisonous."

I sneezed and so did Apple. "Hey since when did birds spit?" She asked.

I licked my fur to get rid of the goop. The small bird seemed to be smirking. I bared my teeth. "Ugly dammed bird!"

The bird whimpered and started to whine. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Apple let's go look for the egg."

Apple looked at me for a minute then cuffed me on the ear. I winced in pain. "Um Blackie what if the bird hatched before we got it. And why not it be this one."

That was reasonable. I walked over to the bird and found its scruff and picked it up. It struggled and whined.

Apple laughed her tail wagging. "We might as well name it." I growled in disagreement. " wech yao the hone ohh hateh eh farst pace" I said my voice muffled.

She looked at me confused. " Okay. I'm going to pretend you didn't speak." She began to circle both of us. "_she _ will be called Shadow after Shadowclan."

I dropped the bird shocked. "Shadowclan was a great clan and this bird is a nuisance. We're supposed to look for an egg."

Apple smiled and licked my nose. "Arrogance is one of the few qualities you seem to lack but have. Besides Blackie I don't want to be a dog anymore."

I sighed and bent down to pick up the bird and gasped. " Uh did you happen to see where it went."

Apple narrowed her eyes. " Really, Something that can help save rivers of cats you lost."

" It's not my fault."

" Who dropped it."

" I uh…"

" Cute."


	27. Badger me home

**Happy Victoria's day! I don't know what Victoria's day is meant for but um I guess it's a good day.**

**Hawkpath- Firestar too..too well I guess he'll help in this chapter. **

**Tallstar07- I will try two chapters today. Or at least try to start the second chapter.**

**Dragonflames1234- awww your cat sounds adorable. ;) **

**Rainheart' POV**

I've finally realized Sandfur wouldn't come back. It's been two days. I'm not sure it takes that long to organize a search party.

I did wonder why the creatures didn't tear me apart the first day. I'm afraid they want to torture me. They haven't come since the first day and I couldn't move.

I haven't even opened my eyes. But today I would…never mind. I kept forgetting there was no point.

How could I with unstable legs climb a steep ledge past many creatures? I growled to myself.

I could at least open my eyes. I blinked them open quickly. I noticed the flops of fur all over the ground. SO they have been visiting.

I sighed and put my paws over my paws. I scented an ugly smell. I flared up my nose. Couldn't they just kill me now?

"Hi I'm Crow." Came an excited voice. It sounded like a adolescent but its voice was more husky like.

I looked over and yowled in alarm. "YOU!" He lowered his ears scared.

"W-what did I do." It asked. It was one of those creatures who attacked me.

I growled defensively. "One of you adult things attacked me."

He pouted. "I'm a badger plus they left deeper into the cave."

He moved forward. "Hey want to meet my sister. The adults don't like us much. They say we're too different. Of course there are only five of them and two of us."

I widened my eyes. "I though there was only five of you!"\

Crow flashed me a reassuring smile. "We don't hand here too much. There's an opening that the cats who push us down here don't know about. I can take you there if you like."

"I would like to get out but I can't move." This 'badger' seemed kind. Maybe he could help me. "Um who's your sister?"

"Raven. She um a bit stubborn but you'll get use to it." He said. "Hey how can you understand us? I mean cats can't really talk to badgers."

"Cats can't talk to badgers? I thought it was normal! You mean I-." I always thought cats could talk to badgers. Well I only knew now what badgers were and it's been a two days since I woke up…

I shuddered. Crow smiled. "You seem to shudder a lot. Hey when you leave can I- oh yeah I forgot about the eating thing."

I froze. " E-eating thing? W-what eating thing?"

"My parents want to fatten you up then eat you. We haven't eaten in a while so they want eat a lot. Haven't you noticed they've been bringing prey for you?" he pointed over to a corner with his snout.

"But you know what you're pretty nice. I could help you escape. Just let me get Storm she might help."

He rushed to get his sister. I groaned. "How many more death experiences would I face? It was scary. Why couldn't I be braver?

Time passed and I worried Crow had abandoned me like Sandfur. Something other then friendship had shown in his amber eyes.

I whimpered. Why was I being abandoned again? I growled. "If they turn their back on me I'll turn my back on them."

I raised my head with new found determination. I slowly rolled my body out of this mossy nest. I indeed saw fat rabbits stuffed for me to eat.

I quickly rolled out of control. I moaned in pain as I it the den wall. I raised my ears to the sound of whispers.

"Of course I've tricked her. You've always told me the way to torture someone was to become their friend first the desert them. I pay attention you know."

I sighed in defeat as I recognized an elder's voice and Crow. He sounded more ambitious now.

"Have you been mouse brained enough to show her the exit?" The hoarse voice sounded disgusted full of hate.

"No, I- I wasn't even going too! Why do you always doubt me Gala?"

"Because, don't you get it? We lost last moon's food supply because of you." I couldn't help but peek through the small cracked hole.

I saw Crow growling at a bigger and older badger. Crow hissed in anger. " T-that was not my fault! How would I know that cat would steal it Gala!"

Gala narrowed her wise eyes at him. "You should have never of trusted her not too." She laid her old body down to rest. "And what's this about this cat being able to speak our ancient tongue?"

I winced as some dirt fell into my eye. The badgers took no notice. Crow grinned that fake grin I saw him do earlier.

"She is indeed special. The only cat who can hear us. I suspect she may be of legend."

Gala. Snarled. "NO!" She roared. "That is fake! Fake I tell you! If she was the cat of legend she would lead us all. I am the leader of the Moonclaw. I will not be ruled by a cat!"

Crow shivered fearfully at his leader. "I apologize. But do want to kill her in case."

Gala almost lashed out at Crow her old body shook as she moved. " Of course we'll end her cat brain! This was planned. Kill every cat that falls into this pit. For it is their demise."

She began to circle Crow. "This is our code. Kill anything that falls into this pit. Whether it be a cat or our own kind."

She lay down again panting heavily. "Go watch Storm."

On queue a small pure black and white badger hopped on Crow's leg. He growled and dragged her away.

I whimpered in fear. I just wanted this to be over. I closed my eyes and tried to move my body as comfortably as possible.

Suddenly I heard Crow's angry voice yowl. "Leave you pest!" The badger who was snuggling across Crow's leg came crashing into the den walls.

She broke through my shelter and landed on my mossy nest. She made an ommf sound when she landed.

She saw me and her blue eyes sparkled. "Hi I'm Storm!" I hissed warning her to leave. I would not be tricked again.

She seemed to take no notice and studied me carefully. " You know Gala only hurt you a little bit. I can fix you!"

She rushed forward and bit my legs. I snarled and lashed out her. She ignored and let out a cry of happiness. "Yeah! Now we can escape together!"

I realized she was right. I could walk again. I was about to rush to nuzzle that badger kit when I stopped myself._ " No rushing got me in trouble in the first place."_

I nodded to her and she smiled. She then used her huge claws to start digging away at some bark.

When she was finished she stood back admiring her work. It was small space to escape. " This is where I go to when Crow is being mean. No other badger knows about this but me."

She gave a small giggle and pushed me forward. I squeezed to through the hole. I collapsed when the sun hit my eyes.

Storm smiled. "I know it's awesome! The other badgers say it's not normal for a badger to like light, but I think it's way cool!"

She jumped up like an excited kit. She fell and looked into my eyes. "Wow you have pretty blue eyes, just like me!"

Were my eyes blue? I barely nodded and started to walk off in the opposite direction I came.

Storm followed me and I realized this badger kit wanted to follow me. Storm grinned. "You'll be a much better friend then Crow anyways!"

I groaned and sighed. Maybe dying would be a better choice.


	28. Falling inside the Black

**Tallstar07- Great news the deleting rampage hasn't started or it's canceled. You've inspired me to try and write two chapters. And for that you get a thank you from the cast.**

**Fireclaw- I rather Sandtail cancel so I won. Hmmp. But I guess I wanted to see how this turns out so I guess you know what I mean.**

**Blacktail- thanks for your help and thanks to you I found the bird I lost.**

**Apple- you're really dumb for losing it**

**Blacktail- *growls* thanks dear I feel so much better now**

**Apple- * grins* thanks for your help**

**Mistyfrost- *smiles* thank you, for sometime I thought I was abandoned**

**Onescar- *Laughs* well we're okay now. The cats are out of the bag.**

**Mistyfrost- *giggles***

**Dragonflames-and-Waterwisper- thank you as well but I still think shadow is cute. I wonder why he and his dad fight. What breed are they?**

**Apple's Pov**

I sighed as Blacktail ran into a tree for the third time; he still wasn't use to his dog body. "Hey Blackie if it helps, the bird looked like it couldn't fly."

He looked back and narrowed his eyes at me. " Yeah thanks that helps a lot." I rolled my green eyes and happily purred.

Wait purr? Blacktail seemed to notice as well. " Did you…did you just purr?"

I cocked my head to the side and lay down. " I think when Shadow spit on us it… made us have cat like…personalities."

Blacktail laid beside me his blue eyes unreadable. " I…I think- no I know Blackstar sent that bird to us, it means something."

He looked straight ahead and started to run. I blinked my grin eyes and started to trot after him. "Hey wait up!"

He went on ahead and I saw his white shape disappear. My eyes searched for his winter white coat and saw nothing. How did he blend so easily into his surroundings, he should be easy to find. When she lived in the mountains with Snake, Fox and her mother she was the best tracker.

Suddenly a loud howl awoke me from my thoughts. It was a deep low beautiful howl. I couldn't help but close my eyes and listen to it, it was amazing, it was perfect, it was Blacktail and he was in trouble!

I widened my eyes and howled to let him know I was coming. I followed his tracks in the deep mud of the open moor. As I was running I tripped and landed awkwardly. I raised my head up to see Blacktail, Shadow the bird and two foxes!

I gulped, one fox could kill two warriors…I shook my head and growled as a fox pinned Blacktail to the ground. I rushed forward and bit its tail. It howled in pain and both foxes turned to me snarling.

Blacktail got up weakly and pounced on the other fox weighing it down a little bit. The fox I bit ignored his comrade and advanced towards me. I growled and swiped at its face. It closed it eyes in pain.

I smirked smugly and jumped on its back. The fox was smarter then that, as soon as I got onto its back it flipped over crushing me. I felt my body become smaller and realized I was cat again.

I was overjoyed until I felt the pain come pack. I heard a snap in my back and yowled in pain as I felt its hot breath on my face. I swiped at him while pinned and he seemed to smirk.

I whimpered as his teeth met my face, I yowled when I felt it dig into my face. I said Blacktail's name when it got dark.

**Blacktail's pov**

I heard my name silently being called and realized I had turned into a cat again. I purred happily ignoring the foxes. " Hey Apple…Apple?"

I looked around the bleeding fox to see the other fox on top of Apple mauling her. She yowled and went silent.

I widening my eyes breathing slowly and I felt my blue eyes sting. The fox blinked and stepped of her turning to me snarling with blood and cuts everywhere.

I snarled angrily. " HOW DARE YOU!" I yowled and leaped at the first fox with rage. He widened his eyes in fear and turned to scatter until caught him in the eye. I felt pure rage over come me.

My fur turned dark black and I smirked as I felt the fox's blood touch my claws. He howled in pain and came at me. I sidestepped and he crashed onto the ground blood spilling as it fell.

The fox that hung over Apple was frozen in shock. I growled and realized my canines were longer the usual. I narrowed my eyes and a dark aura hit him hard. I felt pure hate at the fox that did this to Apple. He got up weakly and another aura hit him harder then the other.

I felt a dark mist surround my paws and heard the other fox whimper and scatter leaving his comrade. I hissed in outrage and something hit the fox killing it immediately. I was about to blow it to pieces before I heard a familiar voice.

_Blacktail stop!_

I growled ignoring the voice.

_Stop it! You need to calm down Blacktail! You just killed out of rage!_

I rolled my eyes at my mentor's voice. "Yeah that's new it's not like you haven't done it before…" I stopped realizing what I've done and said. "Blackstar I-."

_Save it…How can you say that! I KILLED because my life depended on it, if I had refused me and my mate would be killed, now your best friend/mate is dying and you think the best way to help her is too kill by abusing your powers! Whatever I'll be back by the next moon goodbye!_

I whimpered and felt my tears flow. It was true and I just lost Blackstar's possible friendship and Apple was dead.

I suddenly felt something prod me in the belly. I looked down to see a blurry shape. I growled when I realized it was the dammed bird.

It blinked its large green eyes at me and I noticed how delicate it features were. It had three long feathers on its head and three tail feathers. The feathers around its body looked soft but sturdy and long. All her feathers were night black and so was her beak; the only color on her body was her soft green eyes.

I sighed and walked over to Apple's body. I lied down and dug my head into her bloody matted body which matched my own bloody white coat. Her face was mangled and covered in blood.

The bird known as Shadow by Apple looked at me for a while before hopping over. I growled as it neared her chest but it took no notice. It let out a quiet squawk and pecked at her chest.

I growled angrily until I realized a green aura surround her. I gasped in shock and backed away. Apple blinked and moaned painfully. "H-h-h-help. I-I-I-It hurts so m-much."

I stopped to stare at the bird in thanks. Her head cocked over to the side and she hopped onto my shoulder. I bent down to nuzzle Apple. I relalized most of her wounds were gone, only one scar was left on her face running from her eye to the end of her jaw.

I picked her up by the scruff and gently put her on my back when I heard to familiar voices.

" Hey Blacktail is that you?"


	29. Jealosy

**Sandtail- Blacktail you know what to say.**

**Blacktail- You left us all alone for moons why should I do anything you say.**

**Sandtail- I can kill you**

**Blacktail- Sandtail does not own warriors. ( If she did all hell would break lose)**

**Sandtail- grr FALCON PUNCH**

Blacktail looked around in alarm and curled the bird in his tail. " Whose there?" he asked. A light brown tabby with a soft white under belly came into view.\

"It's me Onescar and Mistyfrost…what curled in your tail?" he tilted his head in confusion. "Is it your prey?" The bird let out a low blood curling noise and climbed up Blacktail's shoulder.

Blacktail shook his head and put his head up. "How did you get here?"

"Never mind that what happened to you and that she-cat? Did you fight her?" Mistyfrost piped up her voice filled with fear.

Blacktail rolled his eyes. "No she's my mate Apple…do you have any herbs on you?" of course it wasn't a Hooray-you-guys-are-here tone. More of a if-you-don't-have-herbs-leave tone.

Onescar smirked. " Already you have, you work quicker then I though Blacktail."

Mistyfrost gave a small smile and stepped closer to Apple's breathing body. " I use to stay in the medicine cat's den and learn about the herbs. We need lots of cobwebs and poppy seeds to calm her down."

Blacktail looked up. "Looks like rain." Mistyfrost looked at Onescar confused and he shrugged in return. In reality Blacktail had summoned his powers and made it cloudy to hide the fact that he too was loosing blood quickly. He grunted in pain as he tried to stand up.

Mistyfrost looked up at him in concern. "We need to find a den a rest then we can figure out what to do in the morning." She licked his shoulder to calm him down.

Onescar felt jealousy grow in his throat as he held back a growl. _Calm down, Mistyfrost is just calming him. Besides he already said that she-cat was his mate. _

Onescar cleared his throat. "I'm going to go look for-is that a fox?" he eyes widened when he say the bloodied dead fox. Mistyfrost gasped as well but Blacktail had already passed out.

Mistyfrost picked up Apple by the scruff and gently placed her near a tree. She scratched at the bark peeling a large piece off to fit at least two cats very tightly. She gently placed Apple on the bark.

Onescar however wasn't so gentle with Blacktail; he roughly dragged the white tom across the ground, still a little jealous and placed him on the bark .Mistyfrost stared at him with concern and Onescar turned his head away feeling slightly ashamed.

"I'm going to find some cobwebs, I'll be back later." With that he turned away

Mistyfrost sighed and placed her paw on their wounds trying to stop their bleeding. Her belly still sore from suckling a kit. She grinned when she noticed Apple and Blacktail cuddling. She sighed deeply in though, she didn't even notice how the fox's body was forcefully twisted by something else and she certainly didn't see the green eyes gazing at her.

Onescar walked away angrily but he actually did look for herbs. He found some under a thorn bush. His muscles tensed and his green eyes aware. The herbs were stacked neatly so another creature must have been collecting it. He swiftly grabbed the herbs before feeling pain reach his face. He yowled dropping the herbs.

The thorn bush revealed to be a large porcupine. The prickly creature moves slowly and its eyes were misty meaning it was blind.

Onescar growled and rubbed his nose with his paw. No quills hit were stuck on him but it still hurt.

"Ah young Onescar I never thought you would be one to steal from your elders." Onescar's eyes widened in shock, the porcupine had just spoken to him. He heard a story like this before, about a badger…this was …normal a bit.

"Don't fret young one I won't bite. I'm here to help the fourth Ones." The porcupine let out a small grin. "Your journey isn't over yet child, you still have the mountains to go to?"

Onescar gulped. "But the mountains are the other way and Onestar says I have to watch this egg. And- The porcupine shushed him and pushed forward two birds. One was lean and dusty brown with wings built for fast flying in the fast winds it was male. The other was light misty grey almost white and its body was built for water it was female.

"These are the birds you speak of; Blacktail has already acquired his own bird- Shadow. You may call me Raine. I will be your spirit guide until you reach the mountains, for now we shall rest for one moon."

"The clans don't have that kind of time!" Onescar argued. "The fourth Ones don't have kind of time, it's in our destiny and we're the clan's only chance!"

"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it's a matter of choice, it is a matter of choice, it is not a thing to be waited for but to be achieved." With that comment the strange animal picked up the herbs and gave them to Onescar who wasn't in his normal good mood.

Onescar gave a small growl. "I don't want knowledge old one."

" Your lover loves you Onescar even if she may not realize it herself."

Onescar frowned unhappy the porcupine knew . The more he thought about the more idiotic he knew he sounded, he even attacked a dead fox with his powers for Starclan's sake. He chuckled to himself and regained his known for grin.

"Thanks Raine. Hey are you the only porcupine able to talk?" He asked curiously.

" Lead me to your friends and I will tell you all you need to know."


	30. Burn

**I am so sorry everycat/one, School came up and with the new year came new problems but the good news is thanks to the awesome Tallstar07 I shall continue to update.**

**( Me and My friends are doing this thing where we're not aloud to swear or talk about animals. Every time we do, we have to pay 5 cents Canadian. Yes I'm Canadian eh.)**

Onescar lied down beside Mistyfrost, twitching his ears every time he heard a sharp "OW!" from Blacktail and Apple snicker. I smirked at the couple.

Apple had woken a while after Raine appeared. The prickly creature watched as the two play fought in the small den he had brought us too.

Mistyfrost was silently snuggling against Onescar's chest, hoping he wouldn't notice. After Apple pinned Blacktail multiple times they had both decided to sit beside us.

Onescar gave a small yawn and raised his head from his dusty brown scarred paws and stood up. "Okay Raine you told us once you got here you'd explain everything to us."

Apple turned away from Blacktail and gave a small growl at the elder. "Yeah I'd like an explanation too; I'm not that comfortable with all you magic cats not knowing how to control yourselves."

Raine slowly turned towards the four. "Patience, I will keep my promise once we find the fourth. We must leave tonight."

Silence filled the Porcupine's large burrow. Blacktail broke the silence with a hiss. "What?"

Mistyfrost lifted her head from Onescar's chest. Onescar held back a wince as the soft fur left his chest. Mistyfrost's blue eyes were filled with stress. "We have no other cat." She whispered softly. "Fireclaw is a traitor and is our biggest threat."

"When did Fireclaw become our biggest threat?" Blacktail asked.

"Since he killed the other leaders, we're to late he's already created Fireclan." She whispered.

"How-"Blacktail started, four loud bird like cries filled the burrow. The birds of the fourths ones Shadow, Wind and River were hovering and flapping their wings franticly.

Raine gave a low raspy growl. : "I though they would've arrived later."

"Who?" Apple piped in.

"We must dig our way out of here. Now." He hissed.

Blacktail rolled his eyes. "What ever is out there we can take them using our powers."

Raine shook his head. "We must dig a tunnel out. He may have killed Tigerstar but he takes after him as well, he's sent wild dogs after us."

On queue loud barking filled the area. "Start digging!" Blacktail ordered. At the order cats and porcupine started to dig away at the dirt.

"Wait!" Raine chattered. He grabbed a twoleg like thing containing weird objects. "We mustn't forget these."

"Hey fourth Freaks if your not coming out we're burning this place down!" A voice howled. The speaker cackled as he leapt down with a burning stick in his black jaws, four other black cats came with him also with burning sticks in their mouths.

The cat growled. "Where are they?" he turned to a cat near him. "Bone."

"Yes sir?" The cat's red eyes gleamed with interest.

The leader mumbled with a burning stink in his mouth. "Get the dogs to surround the area, make sure no one gets in or out."

"Yes sir." With that he left.

The leaders spat the stick on the ground and leapt out as the Fire started to burn under ground, his mates quickly followed.

Seven pairs of eyes gleamed from the shadows. A small wave quickly put the fire out as air and darkness pushed the smoke out to act as if the den was burning.

Blacktail let out a sigh, "That was too close." They group returned to digging even the birds helped, slowly pecking and clawing the dirt with their sharp talons.

While digging Blacktail turned to Raine. "While hiding you told us some other cat replaced Fireclaw, who?"

Raine sighed. "The queen of badgers."

Mistyfrost blinked. "Who is she?"

"Fireclaw's sister? You'll meet her very soon."


	31. Evil Spirits

**It's 9;53 Canadian time, let's hope I finish this before 10:30 I have another story I want to update called " Black stars" just advertising here you know. It's cat turned human/cat**

**Today we visit Rainheart and badger kit Storm from chapter 27**

A small ashy grey she-cat giggled as she pounced on her new badger friend, it was fun acting like a kit. The badger kit looked up at her wide eyed. "Hey you never told me your name."

The grey she-cat flattened her ears. _Come on Rainheart this is a chance to start over._ "My name well I- don't have a name." _Liar you're a dirty liar._

She hissed to herself. Storm tilted her head "something wrong" she paused. " Their something wrong!" She whimpered suddenly cowering.

"I can't feel the Crow or Gala anymore! We've been gone to long." She wailed.

The she-cat widened her eyes and crouched to her level, careful not to reopen her wounds. "What? We'll just take you back home."

Storm back away fearfully, her blue eyes watering and her ears flattening. "I can't go back! Once you leave the Moonclaws for more than two days they get you!"

Rainheart gulped. She had a feeling 'get you' meant kill. "Where can you go?"

Storm whimpered. "Can I come with you?"

Rainheart blinked her eyes in shock. " I, well I don't know where I'm going my self Storm."

"But we can be buddies Blue!" She lifted her front paws onto Rainheart's chest. "Please Blue please."

"Blue?"

Storm grinned. "Everybody needs a name and your eyes are blue like fire."

Rainheart purred. "Fire is orange maybe even red sometimes."

"Yeah but haven't you ever heard of the Blue fire cat, he roars like this. " Grrr" She tried to look fierce but ended up looking like a lost kit. "Crow told me the cat used to be-"

Rainheart sighed. " Tell me the story later I smell smoke."

" It's the Fire cat!" Storm cried. " You can hear him coming."

Rainheart raised her head in alarm blue eyes searching for danger, she indeed her loud noises. She quickly turned to Storm. "We need to go now."

"No, I wanna fight." The tiny badger cub gave a cute growl and swatted her claws in the air.

Rainheart growled. "No time to argue!

"But!'

"Now Storm!" Storm stayed put, frowning and Rainheart growled and quickly picked her up and started to run.

Storm pouted. "Put me down Blue! I have rights."

Rainheart rolled her eyes and ran faster but smoother so she wouldn't reopen her wounds. " Bewf quieft." She mumbled through badger fur.

She spotted a opened area and dropped the badger. "DIG STORM!" Storm growled and started to burrow quick and fast.

Strom quickly finished a burrow big enough to fit two foxes. "Let's jump in now!" she giggled. Rainheart quickly followed after.

"Can I tell you the fire cat story now?" Storm whined.

"Fine! But be quiet please." Rainheart pleaded. _Why do you protect the runt, let her have her faith. Claw her until the scent of blood is strong enough to ward of the assassins and let her body rot until it's over. _

"The Fire cat was born to a clan thingy and he was suppose to save these clans but he didn't, instead he attacked with the power of fire! He turned into a thing called Fireclan, he even killed his sister and brother! Only one remains but I think she might die though. There's a rumor that the sister still lives under a different name." Storm quickly growled_. _"Hey you listening?"

Rainheart pricked her ears up. "Yeah, yeah I just zoned out for a bit go on."_ Sound familiar, doesn't it Cloudpaw_ Rainheart winced quietly.

" Anyways the rumor is that his sister still lives and she had magic fire powers too plus she's the queen of animals! She can speak their tongue and she's part of the Fourth ones but they haven't found her yet. She had a really cool name, it was Cloudpaw "

_Fire is dangerous Cloudpaw and it is also powerful and it's all yours._ Loud howls filled her ears, they sounded so dog like yet much more dangerous.

Storm whimpered. "Do you hear that Blue, something's wrong, I'm scared." She cuddled closely onto Rainheart.

"It's alright Storm." _ Join me dear sister, we'll be the most powerful_

"No." Whispered. _ It's your destiny_

" NO!" She suddenly yowled. Storm back away scared.

" Stop it Blue you're being scary."

" _It's too late dear sister!" _

" It's too late dear sister I've already caught you." A voice cackled

Storm yelped as she noticed an amber pair of eyes staring at her. " Looks as if I caught badger as well."


	32. Aussie

**Last week**

**I re-read the last chapter and couldn't help but want to update that cliffhanger. Ahem shout out to Tallstar07 warrior book of One-shot. Please read it maybe even send requests. It really good.**

**Oh and read my other stories too! Quick Question- Have you pushed on a door that said pull?**

**Uh eheh not that I have of course...Hehehe like ten times maybe.**

**Oct/27/12**

**In this Chapter we meet a new character . He suppose to have an Australian accent but I can't write that. Plus I'm not sure if cats can have accents, I mea they have different meow sounds witch (Halloween pun) is kind of like an accent. **

**Chapter 32- Fire in the hole.**

A light grey white she-cat quickly growled at the amber eyes. The badger cub behind her whimpered her big brown eyes wide with fear.

"Why are you yowling Blue? The howling left a while ago." She whispered.

Blue looked at the small shivering creature. " What?"

"The howling left after-." The cub's ears perched and her big brown eyes twinkled with excitement. "I fought them all off by myself!" she puffed out her white chest. " Yeah it was a bit hard but there're gone now."

Rainheart narrowed her eyes. "What about the tom? Where's the big orange tom Storm?"

Storm tilted her head and sat down. "There was no tom" Her eyes shown with curiosity. "Why?"

Rainheart looked around paranoid. "I… I thought- never mind it." she looked up. _ Don't worry sister Firestar is going anywhere near you?_

Rainheart scowled to herself. "Get of my head." she whispered. _Oh don't worry I'll be going now, all I wanted to do was block of the kittypet leader. You are your own cat now, free and as wild as the great tiger. Goodbye_

_. _

Rainheart breathed in and out ignoring the small badger cub swatting her tail. She had to get her mind of the silly dreams now. _"There're not real_" she told herself. She removed her tail from the prying cub and moved them over to her stomach and chest area. She could feel her bony ribs showing.

She looked over to Storm. The cub was digging away in the ground even deeper into the tunnel they had already built. Rainheart studied the small cub. Storm still looked newly weaned, she twitched whiskers in amusement as badger stuck it's black and white head in a hole and her behind wiggled happily.

"Worms!" Storm suddenly squealed. She pulled her head back up with a bunch of squirming wiggling creatures in her mouth. She pulled her head back and wolfed them all down. She licked her lips happily after she was done. "I think we should travel underground."

Rainheart held her tongue in disgust. " I need meat Storm." Storm opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by Rainheart's tail. "Not worms."

Storm grinned and placed her paws on the older cat's shoulders. "Don't worry we can get rabbits and gophers underground I smell some right over there." She removed her paws from the cat's shoulder and grinned.

"This use to be a rabbit's burrow before we destroyed it." She grew an evil smirk on her face. "It's come back." She whispered and playfully play bowed. "And then" she started to prowl around Rainheart. She pounced on Rainheart's tail. " WE"LL EAT IT MUHAHAHAHa!"

She growled at the flickering white tail and Rainheart rolled her blue eyes. "Yeah I guess, so I suppose we can wait."

Storm flicked her ear up. "Okay." She blinked her eyes tiredly. " I'm tired. Usually when I lived with Crow I only came up outside sometimes and Crow would make me eat frogs." She leaned against Rainheart's leg. "It was yucky."

Small chattering soon reached both of the predator's ears. Rainheart gave a small wince as the chattering soon turned into speaking voices.

_I told we should have taken a left_

_Food food I want it all_

_Hey the tunnel a bit wider don't cha think._

_Be quiet mate_

_I still want food!_

Rainheart blinked. " I think they're here."

Storm smiled. " I know, watch me catch them.." she quickly broke a hole in the tunnel wall and suddenly large brown gophers scattered. Rainheart watched in shock as Storm gathered them all in a corner and killed all six.

" I think this is enough." Storm muttered through gopher fur .

Rainheart gulped. How could she explain to the cub that she heard the gophers talking. She quickly brushed it off. "That's nice Storm."

"Are you mates okay down there?"

Rainheart's fur bristled as a new voice joined the conversation. She looked up to see golden amber eyes staring at her. She snarled baring her sharp white teeth. This was it , this was her brother.

" hello mates my names Aussie." A golden brown white tabby head peaked itself into the hole. "Do you girls need some help?" The speaker's golden eyes sparkled with curiosity.

For a minute Rainheart paused to stare into the intruder's eyes. This wasn't her brother. He was some rouge with golden with a hint of green eyes. His chest was white along with parts of his long haired neck. Yet his back was still covered in dark brown tabby stripes. The rest of him was a slightly dark brown.

Rainheart stood captivated by his gaze not even noticing the dirt in her white coat. Something was strange about this cat; he wore a red leaf around his neck like…like a kittypet!

Immediately Rainheart regained her senses and realized the stranger had already put his front paws half way down the burrow. She gasped as he put his jaws around her neck and pulled her out of the hole.

"While you were daydreaming I already got the cub." He grinned, his teeth shining but Rainheart noticed the long scar across his face. Now that was unattractive.

Rainheart growled. "Who are you?"

"I-."

"I have prey down there Mossy!."

"Aussie." He corrected. "And the badger cub has the prey. Mind if I have a bite."

Storm perked up from behind a pile of badger. "Let him join us in our journey Blue! He's cool."

Aussie turned to the child. "Sorry cub, but I have business to attend to."

Rainheart snorted her entire shy personality dropping. "Yeah Kittypet business."

"Excuse me? But I'm no House cat. I'm a farm cat."

Rainheart narrowed her frosty blue eyes. "Difference?"

Aussie growled. "Rude lass aren't you? I'm a special farm cat; I work on the farm with dogs and dangerous animals such as eagles, foxes and wolves, actually I'm more of a sanctuary cat."

Rainheart snorted. " Fine."

"Fine" Rainheart walked past him head high brushing her white tail under his nose. He sneezed and gave a small growl.

Storm tilted her head. "What's happening?"

**IN the Next Chapter We'll go back to Blacktail and them. Okay I heard a rumor but I'm not sure if it's true. In America are lemonade stands banned? Does that count for all of North America too? Cause…nevermind.**


	33. Broken Branches

**Hey guys happy new year. I am so sor- ( avoids being hit with rocks.) Hey don't be all mad at me, I'm still updating. I haven't died yet and most importantly we're almost done this story.**

**Blacktail- How dare you leave us**

**Me- Uh let me explain…**

**Mistyfrost- *wails* How could you put this in here**

**Me- What?**

**Mistyfrost- you killed-**

**Me- oh relax MF I'm not exactly sure yet.**

**Blackstar- Hey, Sandtail doesn't own warriors may I leave now. I have some…business to attend to.**

**Me – yeah right. Thanks for saying the disclaimer though.**

**Chapter 33**

Six moons, six long painful moons since they started training, a white cat with a black tail and paws gave a loud grunt as he was tossed onto the ground, the tom had had matured greatly. His white coat had grown longer but he would shed it later on. Large muscles showed on his body and his blue eyes sparked with strength and determination, yet he still had a arrogant smirk on his face.

"You have to try harder than that Mistyfrost!" He rose to his feet smirking as a dark eerie cloud rose up behind him. It took on the shape of a large fox .

Mistyfrost smiled, her own body had matured into a lean beautiful she-cat and she had taken on the motherly role of the group. "Oh okay." She used the water from the river beside to create her own little fox.

Blacktail sat up and moved his forelegs in a forward then circular motion. Mistyfrost grinned as the black fox charged toward her. She turned her fox into a wave hitting the dark clouds.

Blacktail let out a yelp of alarm as he and his cloud were soaking wet. He came out of the large puddles shaking his coat and muttering curses.

A lean but muscular cat peered from a cliff's edge at the two battling cats. Beside him a large prickly creature stood watching the two cats battle.

"Do you think we're ready Raine?" The tom asked, the porcupine bristled his quills in deep thought.

"The last of the of fourth ones still doesn't her destiny, but she trains, young Onescar I must bid you farewell." Raine muttered.

Onescar nodded in understanding as Wind his bird landed on his shoulder rabbit hanging from his beak. Onescar used his tail to pet the creature. He cooed as Shadow and River flew down to their respective owners carrying prey.

Blacktail sighed as Shadow gave him a vole. "Do you think the birds have powers?"

Mistyfrost shrugged. "Maybe if we teach them, it's possible." On queue River dived head first into the river coming up in a wave.

Mistyfrost purred. "Okay I did the wave, how are you and Apple doing?"

Blacktail sighed. "That she-cat is crazy, but that's why I love her." He grinned.

Mistyfrost rolled her bright blue eyes. " All she-cats need their _alone _time."

Blacktail fake whined. " Oh I'm hurt Mistyfrost."

She chuckled and purred as Onescar jumped down from the cliff landing lightly on his feet as he used the wind to guide him. The light blue grayish she-cat felt her fur get hot as she noticed his handsome figure.

Blacktail tilted his head; he bit his tongue before releasing it. "Why aren't you two mates?"

Onescar chocked on his own saliva. "W-what!?" Mistyfrost shuffled her paws awkwardly looking up and down.

Blacktail smirked knowing he found a weakness. "You know the way me and Apple are, in loooooove." He lay down on his belly and crossed his soot colored paws.

Onescar scowled. "W-we're not exactly mates six toes."

Mistyfrost raised her head up. "But we kinda of are."

Blacktail frowned. "What?"

Onescar cleared his throat. "We're together but not as mates, we're sort of just test mates, you know testing if the relationship will work."

Blacktail rolled his eyes. "That makes so much sense, well hope it works out for you." He turned around in another direction as Shadow landed on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Mistyfrost asked.

"I'm gonna find Apple." Blacktail meowed over his shoulder before running off.

"Ow." Onescar suddenly yelped, he felt a pain in his shoulder and looked to see Wind chirping apologetically. Onescar sighed as blood dripped down his shoulder.

Mistyfrost licked the bleeding wound as Wind walked around his owner worriedly. River raised a leg and cuffed the other bird on the head causing Wind to hiss and a playful bird fight to break out.

"Looks like I got mauled don't it?" Onescar joked, he nudged Mistyfrost. "I'm fine. We heal a bit faster than normal cats, remember?"

Mistyfrost slowly nodded. " But I've been working on this healing trick. I want to see if it works on you, you know if that's alright with you of course."

Onescar smiled, Mistyfrost was adorable when she was shy. " Sure…" he watched as Mistyfrost gathered water by sitting up and raising her paws, she slowly drew it over his slightly pink shoulder, the blood had dried into his fur and she used the water to cleanse it. She focused and tried to ignore a small wince coming from her love's throat.

Onescar sighed as it was over and chuckled in surprise as his wound was indeed gone. "You're like a walking herb now, thanks dear, have you been working on anything else?"

Mistyfrost blushed. "I've been trying to work on two forms." Onescar nodded listening carefully. "This one is called a water spider."

She jumped into the shallow part of the water controlling the splash and soon began to raise the water; the water slowly turned into eight thick arms and began to wiggle around before collapsing. She sighed but determination filled her eyes. " I saw the tiniest bits of frost, so far it hasn't happened again."

"Ice?" Onescar wondered. "I myself came of with a new move."

"Show me!" Mistyfrost meowed excitedly.

Onescar span his long tail in a circle, faster and faster until a small tornado appeared on his tail, his slid his tongue out a bit as the tornado got bigger and bigger until it was large enough to be put on the ground spinning as long Onescar willed it too.

Mistyfrost bit her tongue and threw a long snake of water into the spinning tornado. They both focused on their own element as they both spun around.

"Very good children but we must leave before night arrives," Raine eyes were filled with wisdom and charm. "Where is Blacktail?"

"He went to find Apple." Onescar meowed.

Raine sighed. "Tell I said goodbye, I can stay with you three no longer." With that he left as quickly as he came.

" I thought I feel a bit more sad." Onescar meowed. He winced. "Do feel that horrible feeling in the pit of your belly?"

"I only feel a bit uneasy and that's in my head, maybe we trained to much." Mistyfrost meowed.

Soon Shadow started to whimper and flap her wings franticly. Suddenly she took of flying to who knows where.

" Hey come back!" Onescar yowled. " After her!" River and Wind chased their bird friend as did the two cats.

Onescar flattened his ears as a large wail hit their ears. Mistyfrost shivered. " I hope it's not him."

Onescar sighed and leaped over a bramble bush and yelped as he hit cold hard ground. Mistyfrost gasped at the sight in front of her. A white pelt was crouched over bloody ginger pelt.

Onescar whimpered. "W-who is that?" Deep inside him knew the body was a friend.

"How could Starclan let this happen to her?" Mistyfrost meowed softly.

"Starclan has scattered love, they can't help us anymore." Onescar hissed bitterly. He stepped forward towards the sobbing tom. "Blacktail-."

"Go away!" The white cat snapped. His eyes were filled with tears but anger was evident in icy blue eyes. He unsheathed his claws. " .Pay." he spat

"W-who attacked her?" Onescar asked, he was slightly unnerved knowing how quickly Blacktail could lose control of his powers. He could already feel a dark aura surrounding them.

"Bone! That tom that ushered us out of safety, that idiotic murderer I'll kill him!" Blacktail snarled. He curled into Apple's bleeding neck. "I'll kill him." His voice was below a whisper.

"You don't mean that." Onescar meowed.

Blacktail hissed at him as a dark aura clouded him and his dead mate. "Then you don't know me at all. I will find that retched cat and _I _will _end_ him."

"Blacktail just calm down!" Onescar hissed, he could feel Mistyfrost shudder beside him.

"No! Now leave us be! I'm done with this stupid Fourth ones prophecy. The clans are probably all dead anyways, I'm going to find Bone!" Blacktail snarled. A pitch black cloud struck Onescar in the head and he winced in pain.

He opened his eyes to see Blacktail and Apple gone. " No ,no, no, no ,no, no. Did you here what he said he's on a murder rampage! He's left the Fourth Ones." Onescar franticly paced around.

"That's two cats missing." She sat down. "He lost his love Onescar, he speaking in blind rage, for now we have to focus on finding Fireclaw's sister."

"How could you say that?!" Onescar snapped. "Apple is dead and she was valuable to the prophecy!"

Mistyfrost growled. " Is that all you care about that stupid prophecy. Well leader plan everything all out, What happens if we defeat Fireclaw? All clan cats have been executed!"

"You don't know that!" Onescar hissed. "I thought you were loyal to me!"


	34. Conclusion

**My favorite character is Blackstar, someone thought my favorite character was Sandstorm but it's Blackstar. It's weird because she used to be my favorite, she's just not anymore.**

**Chapter 34**

Mistyfrost backed away. "I-I'm loyal to my heart." Tear formed at the brim of her eyes. "M-maybe Blacktail is right."

"No he's not, he's just being difficult."

"He's not the only one." She muttered, she narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

Onescar growled. "Let's just go."

"Fine!" Mistyfrost snapped.

Onescar suddenly realized Mistyfrost was upset with him. "Oh Mistyfrost I am so sorry." Onescar meowed. "I didn't mean it."

" I, guess it's okay, I sorry I snapped." She shuffled her paws." I'm just a bit upset with Apple's death."

Onescar licked her noise. "I know love, I know."

"Um where are the birds." Mistyfrost asked.

"Well _our _birds will most likely come back; Shadow just might follow Blacktail though." Onescar whispered.

"Then we can use her to find Blacktail before he does something he'll regret." Mistyfrost sighed. "I wish Mistyfrost could still talk to me, I miss her guidance she was like a mother-oh my!" she suddenly broke down into a sob.

"Mistyfrost are you alright?" he edged closer to her as she buried her face into his chest. "What's wrong?"

"My mother! They've killed her I know they have, she's dead, oh it's my fault, all my fault!" She sobbed harder.

Onescar soothed her by licking her head as she cried. He wasn't exactly sure if he would miss his own mother if she died. Heathertail wasn't the best mother ever. Plus Fireclaw had killed Breezestar and taken over Breezeclan hadn't he? What was actually left of Windclan?

Sure he had Windclan blood but for that to spread he's have to become mates with a Windclan she-cat. Mistyfrost would have to take a Riverclan tom and Blacktail and Shadowclan she-cat.

"R-river and Wind are back." Mistyfrost had stopped crying but tear were still in the corner of her eyes. Onescar saw the two eagle like birds circle each other in the air then dive down and landed near their masters. In Wind's mouth was a black feather and just as suspected Shadow was no where in site.

Looking beyond the birds he saw a large majestic mountain f ice. The mountain of ice had jagged edged but the area itself looked smooth and thick. "Mistyfrost look."

The she-cat stopped sniffling and looked behind her, she gasped as she noticed the ice. "Did I do that? I didn't even do anything."

"Your emotions probably did it love," Onescar meowed.

"Wow." She gave a deep breath. "I-wow."

Wind flew and landed between them dropping the feather at Onescar's feet before backing away and standing beside River.

"Onescar I think we may need to split up, some cat needs to find the fourth one and Blacktail." Mistyfrost meowed.

"No! What if one of us gets injured, I can't risk you getting hurt." Onescar argued.

"We have the birds and our powers, remember that Onescar. We've survived on our own before I'll get the fourth one you get Blacktail." Mistyfrost commanded. " You can catch up to him with your speed."

"But-."

"I'll see you soon Onescar." Mistyfrost rubbed against him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He closed his eyes as she left with River. "Please be safe."

"Blacktail, you are in so much trouble when I find you. Come Wind, try and get his scent. Go ahead I'll find you." Wind soon took of into the daylight sky.

He crouched and positioned his legs soon he started to run following his bird. He steadied his breathing, as he ran he realized something. He could only run really fast in a straight line whenever he swerved he would crash and hurt himself.

"Aussie!" Rainheart called well as she liked to call herself now Blue. She had adapted to the little badger little nickname for her. "That badger cub is getting loose again."

Six long moons had passed since they met. Blue had matured greatly with Aussie and so had Storm, the little badger cub was almost bigger than her! Aussie had explained what the cats did at the sanctuary, watching and caring for the other animals.

"Let er go Blue, Pammy always comes back, anyways I'm pretty sure the humans will catch er." He called over his shoulder. He himself was sitting to a very large animal, Blue remembered him calling it a Grizzly bear cub.

Blue nodded and watched as the little cub dug herself out of her burrow and laughed as the twoleg picked up the struggling badger and placed her back into her burrow where her mother awaited her.

The human who Aussie had referred to as Liza bent down and scratched her between her ears; she purred and nuzzled the hands touching her. In all honesty she forgot about the clans and her brother.

Liza whispered something into her ear and Blue purred louder, even though she had no idea what the human was saying it was nice being the center of attention. Aussie left the bear cub as it wondered to a pond and brushed his multi colored coat against hers.

"Wanna visit Storm later?" He asked.

Blue sighed. "Not sure really, she's been really distant since she reached her first season. I miss when she was younger."

"You believed she could talk when she was younger." Aussie teased.

"She can talk!" Blue argued. "Her whole badger colony could talk! The other animals here can talk too! Explain why when you met her you talked to her!"

Aussie rolled his golden eyes. "Oh I was cooing the little cub, I didn't have a clue if she was speaking or not. All I heard were whines and why are you so warm?"

Blue narrowed her eyes. "Don't change the subject Aussie, I'm always warm."

"Yeah unusually warm, it's like sitting next to a fire." He meowed.

Blue grinned. "Oh how I love fire."

Aussie coughed mockingly. "Unhealthy obsession with an element that could kill you. Doesn't it scare you Blue?"

"No, Water scares me though. Fire is different , it's alive." She purred. " Let's go visit Storm now before she gets as grumpy as badger."

Aussie smiled although the Blue's obsession with fire scared him a bit she was a good friend. "She is a badger Blue."

"Exactly."

As they approached Storm's own burrow that the humans let her live in Blue called out for her. "Storm! It's us Blue an Aussie!"

No response, Blue frowned. "Usually she'd come out."

"Um Blue look." Aussie meowed as he stuck his head into the burrow.

Blue stuck her head in too and gasped. " Oh my Starclan!."


	35. Remembrance

**Chapter 35**

As Onescar ran through the marshes only one word crossed his mind._ Idiot, Idiot, Idiot! _How could Blacktail run off like that? Apple was one cat and even then she had no powers. He knew it was cruel but it was highly unlikely Blacktail and Apple's relationship would last. _He put her in danger by falling in love with her, Bone knew that and he used it._

His pace increased. _I don't know what it is but I feel like I know where he is but I have no idea where I'm going, it's like I being guided, maybe it's part of the prophecy to be able to locate each other._

_He's here yes! I've found him!_ His loud grin turned into a grim frown as he met nothing._ but, but I was so sure. He's here I know he is! It's like I can feel his...What if he's dead?_

Panic filled Onescar's eyes. " No he has his powers, he's one of the strongest cats I know. He cant just die off so easily but." His voice grew into a whisper. "We can still be killed as easily as any other cat-."

Wind's cry rang through the air and Onescar pricked his ears. "Did you find anything?" The bird flew down a black feather with in her beak. Onescar took in the scent. "Shadow, that means they were here-no they still are."

"Blacktail come out you coward!" Onescar voice shook with shock. No he scolded himself, _you have to get him to come out, make him angry. _

Onescar forced himself to sneer, "Why can't you ever face your destiny? A-." he hated himself for doing this. "Apple was bound to die anyways.'

"Liar!" an angry snarl wrung through the air. Onescar was quickly swept of his feet by a dark force. Choking him the darkness held him down.

" B-Blacktail w-wait." Onescar looked up, instead of the sarcastic semi-friendly tom stood a powerful cat bent on killing. " Stop." Up in the air Wind dived to save her master but Shadow quickly up took her.

" Shut up! Can't you see? There are no more clans it's over?" Blacktail snarled. "He…took her away from Onescar, what if he killed Mistyfrost " his black tail lashed in anger. " He has to die."

Onescar snarled and a gust of wind blew Blacktail off for a second. " Mistyfrost is part of the prophecy and Bone doesn't need to die, no cat needs to die."

Blacktail sneered cruelly. " No cat deserves to die? Is that what you really think, what did you think we'd do Fireclaw after we found him, let him live? I bet you also think Mistyfrost only cares about you, she's a queen for Starclan's sake!"

" What?" Onescar hissed. He unsheathed his claws. How dare he lie about Mistyfrost, he should of known not to trust Blacktail. The tom was too dark for his own good and all he needed was a trigger. " At least my mate is still alive." He hissed, coldly.

Blacktail let out a battle cry as it began to rain.

" Aussie look baby badgers!" Blue cooed. " Storm you're a mother."

Storm grunted and protectively wrapped herself around her cubs. Aussie smiled. " Well whatda know she was throwing a badger cause she was having a badger.'

Two furry badger cubs lay beside their mother-twins-suckling and pawing. Storm raised her head up to Blue. " I've named them Speck for the sow and Gray for the boar." She nuzzled them affectionately.

Blue nodded. " She called the sow Speck and the boar Gray, don't' call me crazy it's what I heard her say."

Aussie playfully nudged her. " Yeah and last time you said the geese were going to a lace called Amerka."

" America." She corrected. " If you ask me the geese are crazy."

" If you ask me, you're crazy, wanna take a walk?" Aussie meowed.

Blue nodded. " Bye Storm!" she called over her shoulder.

" Okay Aussie, why'd you wanna walk?" Blue curiously asked.

Aussie sighed. " I…well I feel like I need to…tell you something."

Blue nodded." Go ahead."

"It's related to your past." Aussie warned.

Blue winced and her fur bristled. " G-go on, I'll be fine Aussie."

" Have you ever met a cat named Sandfur?" Aussie questioned.

Blue shook her head. " Not that I recall. I told you Aussie sometimes I try to to remember my past I really do but… but I just can't."

" What about two cats named Hawk and Sun perhaps even a Bone?" Aussie urged, concern in his eyes.

" No, I'm sorry Aussie I really am." Blue meowed. " But-."

" Please Blue, focus, try to remember what happened before you met Storm, before you went to those fields." Aussie meowed softly.

" Aussie you're freaking me out- I don't know." Blue whimpered as she collapsed, pain rushing though her head.

"Before Sandfur try to kill you!" Aussie hissed.

Blue let out a groan of pain at the name of Sandfur, she had never heard Aussie hiss before it sounded so familiar..

_"Hey is she awake yet?" whispered a voice. I could tell by the voice that he was male._

_"Oh shut up Hawk." I opened my eyes to see two brown blurry shapes arguing._

_" Hawk she's awake." I blinked my eyes as the tom with a white paw known as Hawk stared at me._

_Hawk growled. The other tom rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him, he's just a grump. My name is Sun by the way. What's yours?"_

_What was my name… wait I didn't know my own name, who was I? I started to shudder. I noticed Sun stare at my sudden reaction. "Hey are you alright?"_

_"No!" I blurted out. I didn't even know my pelt color. I checked and realized I was a white she-cat. "I don't even know who I am!"_

_Sun raised his ears alarmed. "Aren't you in one of those groups?"_

_I was so confused. Was I in a group? "What do you mean?"_

_Hawk had already gone as soon as I asked the question._

_Sun snarled and jump in front off his path. " Don't Hawk enough blood has been spilt around these borders."_

_Hawk snorted. "Always the weak one aren't you Sun. __we __are cats of blood and death. __We__ are not afraid to kill. __We__ live by one law. Survival of the fittest!"_

_I couldn't help but wince on how Hawk talked of blood and death. Would he kill me? I bravely stood up. "Y-you should listen to Sun. Death isn't always the right choice."_

_Hawk stopped dead in his tracks and Sun froze concern in his amber eyes. Hawk sneered. He walked up to me and I froze. He was a dark brown tom with broad shoulders and powerful muscles._

_"How dare you rouge? You're probably of the fourth ones. Spying on us. Those weak hearted fools sent the wrong cat to mess with Fireclan."_

_He snarled and slapped his claws across my white face. I fell and rolled onto my back, belly exposed._

_Hawk laughed as Sun stared on frozen. I whimpered in fear. Was this how I would die. A no one and alone? I closed my eyes waiting for the blow to come._

_"STOP!" a she-cat voice yowled. I thought I had died. A sandy colored she-cat padded up to Hawk and snarled. "You fool! Fireclan needs warriors and decide to attack a kit?"_

_Hawk eyes widened and I saw a flash of fear. If Hawk was afraid of her. What kind of she-cat was this? "But my Queen, she trespassed and must be punished-."_

_"Silence!" she roared. Hawk quickly scampered off somewhere. The she-cat quickly circled me. I flattened my ears and closed my eyes in fear. I_

_"SUN! Report this find." She hissed at Sun. I guessed Sun would report me now._

_"She does not know who she is my league. But if thought right she can become of use,"_

_The she-cat hmm thoughtfully. "Sun go report to King Fireclaw, I've think we found our little princess. Oh and send for Bloodfang to be killed for failing to catch such a simple spawn."_

_Sun's paw steps quickly left and I could feel the she-cat's breath on my face. " Open your eyes kit." She commanded._

_I gulped and opened my eyes. I wondered what color they were. "W-what d-do you want w-with me? I asked._

_The Queen as she was called purred. "I am Queen Sandfur of Fireclan and soon to rule even more. My clan is also ruled by my King Fireclaw. Would you like to join our powerful clan?" she asked._

_I widened my eyes in shock. "Me but I…I'm not strong." She moved to lick my forehead._

_"You will become strong. But first you must learn on this clan." She started. I was starting to think I didn't have a choice. I just nodded my head._

_" Fireclan was started by my mate King Fireclaw and I. We use to belong to another clan. But they were weak and lazy. They ruined the name of cats. We realized we must take over. The other clans did not listen and banished us killing some. They care only for themselves and no one else. We now know the only way to gain power was to kill or be killed. Now this may come as a shock but are clan is strong and powerful. The four clans sent four cats to ruin us. They were born with powers to destroy us. But luckily so was King Fireclaw."_

_I gasped in shock. "I-I your own family abandoned you?" Did my family abandon me?_

_Sandfur nodded but went on. "We have several warriors so we have several jobs. There are Hunters, Fighters, Guards, Spies, and the High rank known as Fireblood. Kits are born and taken to a job to train in this. Hunters hunt for the clan and are able to take big animals such as badgers and deer. Fighters fight for the clan and are not afraid to kill. Hawk is a fighter. Guards watch over the clan and kill trespassers no matter what. Spies are born in one of the four clans and choose to join us and report for us. Sun is a spy."_

_I nodded quickly. I did not agree with this killing but…it had to be done… " D-do you know of past?" I asked._

_She purred. "Of course. I know everything that happens around this place."_

_My eyes brightened and I couldn't help but smile. " You know my mother and my father!"_

_She nodded._

_I nodded and put one step on the dark green grass. Hmm it felt shaky. I knew I wasn't that brave but I had to look it at least._

_The marigold was right in the middle of the softer patch of grass. I nervously felt the ground shake. Then I heard Sandfur snicker and I felt pressure from the ground collapse and pressure build on my back._

_I realized I was falling. I tried to grab on too something but it was too fast. I felt my paws reach ground and coughed as the dust reached my nose._

_I looked up the dust blurring my vision to see dark amber circles staying in one spot. Then I heard snarling. I could smell the nasty smell of something vile._

_I moaned in pain as I tried to lift my hind legs. I collapsed in pain and saw blood leaking from my legs as the snarling got louder._

_I shivered in fear. Shouldn't Sandfur be looking for me now? I felt something bite my tail. I whimpered in pain._

_"Sandfur!" I called another bite to my shoulder. I saw the fresh mark and whimpered. "QUEEN SANDFUR!" I yowled._

_I realized these animals to be huge and black and white. Their muzzles were long and their eyes were small but steady._

_There was about five of them all snarling at me. The two who bit me stood in front baring their large teeth._

_Would I die today? I don't even know if I have a family. Would they care if their daughter was ripped by fierce creatures? I started to shake in fear. I was alone and vulnerable._

_The first one who bit me bit my front legs and started to pull me deeper into this dark abyss. I tried to use my back legs to kick up but failed miserably and painfully._

_The other beasts started to nudge me as well. I saw my white pelt being darkened with mud and blood. I felt the tears fill my eyes and then darkness followed_

_I had to get out of here! Mustering all my strength I stood up and began to limp away. I didn't know where I was going though. I knew Fireclaw hated me._

_I was the weakest of the litter, getting very sick easily. I whimpered my front paw was killing me. I bent down to lick the blood pouring from the wound. It stung horribly. I wished I was in Jayfeather's den he always would know what to do._

_Jayfeather __his name rang in my ears. He was my second father always telling me stories about Thunderclan Lionblaze him and Dovewing, I'm leaving him behind mother too and Bumblestripe._

_Even though Bumblestripe and Dovewing were no longer mates, he still cared about me. I actually knew I was his favorite._

_What about Snowpaw and Icepaw. Were they okay? Would Fireclaw kill them out of anger?_

_I wanted to rest and clean out my wound but if I'd stop who knows if Fireclaw would come after me and who knows kill me?_

_Oh Starclan help me. I spotted a badger's nest. I sniffed around for a badger and smelt none. I quietly slid into the nest hoping for death to take me quickly._

_If I were to go to the clans I would be killed. If I were to live on my own… could I live on my own? I was trained as a warrior so I knew how to hunt sort of and to fight sort of._

_I grabbed some cobwebs in the corner of the nest and applied them onto the wound. I had to leave my whole clan behind._

_Jayfeather told me of a flower that made cats forget Who they are and where they're from. It was blue and yellowish with a hint of orange._

_They grew in dark places. I grinned. What it luck that I was in a badger's den. I started to dig around looking for the flower._

_I could scent the strange scent but I just couldn't find it. Aha! The small flower was crunched up near other flowers._

_I was about to make a huge decision. Forget or get killed. Couldn't get much simpler. Even if I went back and survived Fireclaw would be there mocking me, that place wasn't home it was disaster._

_I ripped a piece of my cloud gray fur and dropped it on the den floor. If cats were looking for me they would know what I've done and I'd hopefully be okay._

_I chewed the flower into poultice and lapped it up and limped out of the den. I would fall asleep soon and need to wake up away from clan territory._

_I ran as quickly as a limping cat could which was pretty far. I yawned and looked around I was in a field of some sort. I closed my blue eyes and let sleep overtake me._

Blue quickly snapped out her mind. " The…Queen Sandfur…tried…she tried to kill me."

Aussie nodded.

" And…my brother Fireclaw, he's a murderer. I…have so many names… Cloudpaw, Rainheart, Blue…then how do you?" Blue's soft baby blue eyes were soft and wet.

" In your vision, I'm Sun, I couldn't stop her, I'm sorry." Aussie/Sun meowed.

" Oh, I can still call you Aussie?" she asked softly. " I like him better."

"So do I Blue, listen the reason I chose to reveal this all now was because I had a dream last night…from Starclan a Firey orange tom, a dusty brown tom, a white tom with black paws and a light blue she-cat visited me, they told me that you were one of the cats destined to save the clans."

"The fourth ones, what Hawk accused me of being part of…back then you looked different how?" Blue meowed thoughtfully.

" mud, a light blue-cat is visiting you tomorrow, she is the other she-cat of the fourth ones-."

" I manipulated Fire last night-." Blue randomly meowed. " I thought I was simply hallucinating but I moved it, it turned into a cat, and I heard a voice, although I couldn't hear what he was saying."

" Oh.."

" Aussie I trust you, watch Storm when I leave."

Aussie nodded. " Of course,"

" I want to meet this she-cat…half-way, I don't remember everything yet Aussie, everything seems so unreal right now, I think I should go now." Blue meowed determined. " bye." She turned to leave.

" Goodbye Cloudstorm, I love you."

**Chapter 36**

Blacktail let out a battle cry and struck Onescar with a black dark matter. Onescar let out a cry of pain as he was hit. Blacktail snarled. "You don't understand Onescar!" His claws came in contact with Onescar flank.

Onescar hissed in pain but landed a blow with a gust of wind to the black and white cat's face. "Take back what you said about Mistyfrost!"

Blacktail smirked. "Are really that mouse brained? Can't you smell her scent; she's recently had kit-."

Onescar let out a outraged snarl. "Shut Up! Shut up!" He pinned Blacktail and looked into his eyes, he couldn't read his eyes, and they were almost lifeless.

" I Bet SHE doesn't EvEn LoVE YOU, WHy-WoUld SHE?" HE voice shook as he spoke as if he didn't understand what he was saying.

Blacktail noticed his stoping and smirked. "gO AHeAd KILL Me! GeT RiD Of tHE-"

Onescar started down at him in shock._ He's a danger now, like Fireclaw…No he doesn't understand what he's doing, he's confused and lost. Kill him before he attacks you or Mistyfrost. No Blacktail is my friend and-_

_And I need to do what I have to do._

**I need to go over this story. There are a lot of spelling mistakes I need to fix hopefully before the end of the week. Also I need to reread the story again to understand my characters again. Also Blacktail's dialogue is purposely spelled that way. It is to show that he is mad and broken. Sorry but I might not get another chapter up until the end of Christmas.**


End file.
